Return to Dimention 52
by Antr
Summary: Waking up in a strange place can feel strange, especially if the place is in a new dimension. And as i will soon find out i'm not the only one who has to suffer through this new and terrible world. Plus, who is this Soul fellow and how does he and his little band of people fit into this. I hope i can get through this and get back to Elmore along with the rest before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Antr and I've been a fellow reader of these stories for quite some time. **

**I've been reading stories ****like The Dead World of Gumball****, ****Misunderstood/Family Issues****, and my personal favorite ****I Killed Penny Fitzgerald**** by EvelioandZgroup. For the longest time my mind has been telling me to write the story that come in my sleep, but only 'till now was I able to fully grasp the concept of my own thoughts. Now that I'm in I can finally write what I think. And now, stand by for the first chapter of my first story Return To Dimension 52.**

**Chapter 1 : The Unknown**

**Rachel's POV**

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzzz

That noise. That annoying noise that's coming from nowhere. I try to follow it, but it keeps moving away.

I am currently on a flat red clay surface in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how I got here. I notice thatI have a purplish bruise on my head and that my normal attire has been changed from my normal dress to a white tank top covered by a midnight blue jacket and a pair of black jeans. Who bruised me and changed me while I was unconscious is unknown, but all I'm concerned about at this point is finding my way back to Elmore.

Zzzzz….Zzzzz…..Zzzzzz

That stupid noise. Where is it coming from.

I'm trying not to put all my focus on some stupid sound and focus on trying to find some form of life that I can talk to, to see where I am. That's when I start to look out in the distance to see if there was anything. I see what looks like a big arch and start to walk towards it. It seemed to get clearer and clearer the closer I get to it. Eventually I'm standing right in front of it reading the sign at the top that seemed to say **SECTOR 1. **Sector 1. That's where I am , at least that's what I know so far. Was I in some kind of military base or was it for something else. I decided to stop asking so many questions and take the risk of entering the sector. What lies beyond the arch is beyond me, but I hope I can find someone that I can talk to' see if they know where I am and how I can get home.

**Soul's POV**

" How did I get back here!" I scream at the top of my lungs out into the horrid void of space." How did I get back to this horrid hell hole. I thought I was done with this damn place for good!"I kept ranting about how I didn't want to be here and how this place had ruined my view of the world._ Yelling into nothingness will get me nowhere,_ I thought to myself after finally calming down. I started to realize that the only way I could get back would be to first go back to my hidden base back in **SECTOR 7**. I also realized that if I was here then most likely my team from the past is as well. They will hopefully have the right mind to come back to the base and I will meet them there. It will be a long journey, so I should start moving to my destination with haste to meet up with the others. I pray to God that no one else was dragged in along with us.

**Rachel's POV**

The more I entered into Sector 1 the more info I learn about my surrounding area. Apparently, I'm in the city of Syroe a place that looked like a mid-nineties western town. The town itself was in ruins; windows were shattered, doors were broken in, and either the walls had termites or someone used a gun trying to shoot at something. I look at each building seeing which one might be containing people to talk to. I quickly spot a saloon and enter to see a terrible sight. The people inside didn't look like they were normal, I mean people in Elmore weren't normal. We have a doughnut for a police officer for Christ sake, but these people didn't look like their parts matched up with the rest of their body. Their deformities looked sickening and the more I walk in the more horrid the people inside looked. I asked each person I passed whether they knew where Elmore was or if they knew the direction to the next town. I got the same reply of "No" or "Get out of here, if ya know what's good for ya." I asked another guy.

"Do you know how I could get back to my home town of Elmore."

"No, but there was a strange guy who asked the same question not to long ago."

"Really! Is he still here? Can I talk to him?" I asked getting excited at the idea of another lost guy like me is wander around this place.

" Yeah, he's still here. Town saw him as a freak, so they put him in a cage on the west side. They use him as a main attraction to draw people in."

I decided to go check it out and see if this guy could help me get back to Elmore. As I get closer I notice a crowd of deformed town folk around the cage. I try to force my way to the front, but they keep pushing me back, so I pushed them and eventually got to the font. What I saw was more then my mind could handle because the freak that was used for a main attraction was no other then my friend

Darwin Watterson.

**Soul's POV**

I've now arrived at Sector 7 and as I approach my base I see two figures in the distance standing at the entrance.

" What took you so long? " the smaller one said as impatiently as possible.

"I've been waiting here for hours for your sorry butt to show up."

" It doesn't matter how long he took" the other figure said. "It just matters that we're all here."

"She's right." I added. " All that matters is that we're all here, and now that we have returned to this place we must discuss the matter at hand before things turn for the worst."

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope y'all like and if not ,well then you all wasted your time reading it so hahaha! I hope to get chapter 2 up before the day ends but if not then it will definitely be tomorrow. Until then, see you sucka's later. (0_0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter to Back to Dimension 52. If you're like me you hate intros, so just to make sure we're all on the same page let's give a brief recap. So far Rachel has been sent to an unknown area and has just entered a town to find that her friend, Darwin Watterson, has been locked in a cage and labeled as the towns freak attraction. Meanwhile, miles away three mysterious people are discussing the matter of trying to get themselves and anyone else out of this place. That's about it and just for anyone that might get confused, this will be a story that you will have to piece together, so don't complain that you have to think for a while. Now get ready for chapter two.**

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

We head back to Syroe to see that Rachel is watch in dismay as she witnesses her friend being laughed at and mocked in a cage like an animal. She looked at him as if he was being poorly abused by Tina, which he usually is on a normal basis along side his brother, but instead of him just walking it off and putting on a sunshine, happy smile he layed in the corner sad and depressed covered in all the junk the people were throwing at him. This made Rachel almost burst into tears as she kept looking in shock at her ounce happy friend. She felt like she should help him; try to do something to get him out of this prison, but knowing the type of people here they might do something to her just for knowing him. If only there was a way, a way to get him out, she'd take it the first chance she gets. The question now is how?

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw what was my friend being tormented and humiliated to the fullest degree in this old rusted shut cage. I looked and watched in horror as the frown on his face went deeper down his face. His eyes were also sunken in and dark to show that maybe he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. I just wanted to get him out so bad, but I was afraid that one of these low down, red necked mutants would do something horrible to me if I tried. I went up to his cage and tried to talk to him

" Darwin." I tried to say in a whisper. " Darwin, can you hear me."

He looked up and saw my face. He looked surprised to see someone that he had known after being here so long.

"Rachel. Is that you.", he said weakly

"Yes, it's me. How did you get here?"

"It happened about four days ago. The first thing I remember is a big hole opening up and sucking me and everyone else into it."

So that explains in some way how we got here but what was the hole he was talking about?

"Okay," I said, "continue."

"When I came to I was being looked over by a crowd of men in the middle of this town. I asked where I was and how I got here. All they did was talk about my look and how I looked like a freak compared to how they looked. They picked me up and dragged me through the town until they got to this cage. They through me in this cage and used me to draw attention to this dump of a town. I've been trapped in here ever since."

So apparently I'm not the only one who's here; my whole class or even school is here, and we've been here for what I'm told to be four days. So that means I was unconscious for four days in the middle of nowhere defenseless and weak. Plus, my school is somewhere out there defending themselves from who knows what.

" I'm going to break you out of here and then the both of us are going to find the others."

I decided I was going to come back during the night and break the bar of the cage to release Darwin. I just need to wait until dusk then I strike.

**Soul's POV**

Date: 11/13/2012

Time: 13:14

Status: Normal

Entry: _we have returned to the nightmare we thought we had left. Within the four days we have been here I have re-entered my base, reunited with my former crew, and am in currently in the middle of a discussion to _

"Yo! Cyber dork, stop typing in that stupid computer of yours and actually say something.", Light said as he looked at me with an angry face. He's always like this; impatient, rude, and always thinks he's the head-honcho of everything.

"So, are you going to say something or am I going to have to take over as the lead person which I was born to do."

"Fine.", I said, " I'll start. As you all know we are back on the world of Ryeov C9 in dimension 52. How we returned is unknown, but-"

" I'll tell you how we got here, some idiot found our _little secret_ and sent us here by mistake probably thinking it was some kind of video game. This is why I said not t hide it in plain sight. Someone was bound to find it eventually and now that they did we're back here in this living hell. Thanks a lot dumbass!"

"If you're done crying like a baby can we continue with this prolonged meeting" said Blade from her corner. She was someone you didn't want to anger or annoy, but on the inside she's pretty sweet.

"Right. As I was saying before I was interrupted, how we got here is unknown, but all that matters is getting ourselves and anyone else back to our home in Elmore. So that we can quickly and efficiently get things going we are all going to split each of the sectors evenly between ourselves, so that we can each search the area for any other lives. If any of you find anything or anyone you are to report them back here for their own safely. Everyone clear.

"Clear." Said Light and Blade together.

"Good. Now, Blade you will go to sectors 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, 13, and 15 on the northeast side. Light you will go to sectors 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, and 17 on the far west side. I'll get the remaining sectors in the south. Everyone clear."

"Clear." They both said again, and with that our mission was set and we left to our own specific duty of going to each sector and scouting for any others in peril, that is if we aren't too late.

**Normal view**

It was 1:20 a.m. and just like Rachel promised she came back to release Darwin from his prison. He was sleeping in the back hidden in the shadows. When Rachel came she quietly shook the cage a little to gain his attention. Then she started her attempts of releasing Darwin. After a few failed attempts, she tried one last time before the sun came up.

"Rachel, I really am thankful for you coming back to help, but maybe you should just leave me and just go on by yourself."

"NO!", Rachel protested. "I'm not leaving here without you. No matter what happens."

She tried pull open the bars, but they were to secured down. Just then the sun started to peak and the town started to wake as Rachel kept trying her hardest to break the bars.

"Hey!," Rachel heard from behind her, " That damn girl's trying to steal away are freak. GET HER!."

Just then the town streets start to fill with it residents angry and ready to kill Rachel with some random objects they picked up. Rachel, frozen with fear, was surrounded by towns people and was sure she was going to die. All she wanted was to get her friend out, now what she had been afraid of from the start is happening. Just then they all sprang up at her and start to beat her and toss her around like a lifeless ragdoll.

"Stop! Please! Your killing her.", Darwin cries as he watches in agony. "Stop! Stop!", he kept screaming , but with no result. He kept watching his friend being beaten down and inside he couldn't take it. Something inside snapped and then something happened. His body started to grow bumps on his back, arms, the tips of his fins, and at his feat which then shot out to reveal razor sharp orange spikes. Darwin looked at himself in awe as he saw spikes everywhere. He had known that he had a lot of fish heritage, but nothing like this. He kept looking at himself until he heard the scream of his friend and realized that he could use spikes to help out Rachel. He lifted up his right fin which now had three spikes and striked the cell bar. They split in two with a clean cut through the middle. Now that he was free he went towards the crowed of people and started to attack as he reached the middle to claim his friend. He reached in and grabbed Rachel's hand to pll her out while also trying to 'fend off the endless wave of people. More and more people came out and Darwin being now enraged had had enough. Right when he was about to push another person away his anger reached its peak and one of his spike shot out like an arrow. When the town people saw that he had this ability they started to retreat because their useless weapons wouldn't defend themselves from a piercing spike. They ran away and the town lot was now completely empty. Darwin ran over to his friend and kneeled next to her.

" Are you okay." Darwin asked as gentiley as possible.

" Yeah. I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Do you want to rest here for a while. I can defend you from anyone who tries to attack while you're here."

"No." Rachel replies. "Now that your free we can move towards the next town:; if I knew where it was."

"I know where it is. I heard some guys saying they were going to the next town northeast from here."

So then that's where we'll go." Rachel said. "We'll go to the next town and see if anyone their knows a way back to Elmore."

Darwin helps Rachel up and they both start to head towards the next town.

" Hey Rachel."

"Yes."

"Do you think that if we are here then other are too."

"I don't know Darwin. I don't know."

As they both limp towards the next town on top of a build Blade watches as they slowly walk away before disappearing into the sunset.

**So that's chapter two. Darwin's free and has joined Rachel on her quest to find a way back. With his new powers at hand nothing will stand in the way of this raging fish. And what's up with Blade watching in the background. I can't answer that but you can by the next chapter. Until then TTFNS**

**Ta Ta For Now Suckas (0_0) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off, Thanks for the reviews guys really appreciate it. At first I was a little nervous but now I know that I can do well with you, the reviewer, by my side. So without further ado I present Chapter 3: Secrets of the Unknown.**

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Unknown ****-part 1**

It's been five days since the incident back at Syroe and both Rachel and Darwin were both still on the road to the next city. Rachel had healed from all her injuries and could now support herself up, which was a breath of relief from Darwin who had been carrying her for miles. They were both exhausted from the long trip and decided to stay where they were for the night. The area surrounding them was covered in dirt and dust and the redness of the hard clay slowly diminished as the journey continued. They were both ready to collapse from sleep deprivation and just sleep on the cold ground, but they knew that one of them would have to stay up to keep watch.

"I'll stay up first. You go to sleep now and then later we'll switch." Darwin suggested to which they both agreed. Rachel laid her head down and fell asleep while Darwin stayed up watchful of anything that might look suspicious. But what he didn't realize was that Blade had been following them from the start lurking in the shadow to avoid being caught. She had been keeping a watchful eye over them since the brutal attacking back at Syroe. She knew her mission was to go and bring back the residents of Elmore in her sectors, but after that event she was cautious to stay low to avoid being classified as a threat by the people she was getting. Blade was was the trained assassin of the mysterious group. She was wearing a skin -tight leather suit covered with zippers and hidden pocket to hold her weapons that she could pull out at any time. She was also wearing a face mask the not only covered her face but also any extra features that reveal the identity of the wearer

_I've had enough of this., _Blade thought sick of sneaking around. _It's time to stop sneaking and start approaching._

She started to walk out from the background to reveal herself to the small group. Darwin, surprised to see someone in the middle of nowhere instantly woke up Rachel and step away from the strange figure.

"Who are you?" , asked Darwin not knowing what to expect.

"I am the ninja; the assassin from the nether pits of the forgotten sector. I AM BLADE."

Rachel and Darwin seemed to stop in their tracks with fear of this so-called ninja. If they knew anything about ninjas it was that they were mercy-less, cruel, and didn't give a second thought about the deed that had taken place. With this in mind they proceeded to ask what she was here for with caution.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to take you back to my base for your own safety; his masters orders." she said getting ready to approach them.

Both Rachel and Darwin stepped back the closer she got.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the _I knock you unconscious _way and trust me you don't want to do the second option." she said as she starts to pull out what looks like dual-bladed swords.

Darwin instantly pulled out his spikes to protect both of them. Blade meanwhile on the other side just laughs as she sees the pitiful attempt of defending themselves.

"You really think you can protect yourself when you don't even know how to use your new powers. HA!"

Darwin and Rachel were confused by this remark they didn't know what she was talking about. All they knew was that they were going to be taken by this person and away from their scheduled route to get home.

**Darwin's POV **

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that out of nowhere this Blade girl comes out and threatens to take us to her base away from our path. I tried to protect us by using my new spikes, but she just laughed at me as if she knew I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let us be beaten. I couldn't let Rachel be beaten. Not again. Not ever again. I started to shoot my spikes like arrows, but she just reflected them like they were nothing. I tried again and she reflected them again, but this time she started to charge at me. Suddenly she jumps and with both swords in her hands she came down and aimed the tips of her weapons at us. I pushed Rachel out of the way and then blocked the attack spikes on my arms. She had cut me a little and blood started to run down, but that wasn't going to stop m from stopping her. Blade and I were now suddenly in a sword fight with her obviously winning being the more trained one.

She starts to say something."You're strong and can take a hit. That's good for the future if you get into any battles, that is if you can get yourself out of this one."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask starting to get tired again.

"I told you. I have to bring you with me back to my base for your own safety, but at this point I don't know if I should bring you back dead or alive."

We kept at it for some time, waiting for the other to collapse or leave an opening to strike and end it. Rachel still in the back looked like she wanted to help, but with no weapons to use she would be defenseless against this duel-bladed, highly trained assassin. I felt like I was going to fall on the ground and just let it be over, but before I do I decided to let loose one last blow. I took all my remaining strength and let go one last hard hitting punch. My hand swept through the air before finally reaching and colliding with Blades face causing her to fall backwards and her face mask to fall off. She instantly tried to cover her face , but somethings had now become visible. The mask must have had some type of cloaking device on it because as soon as it came off while she was covering her face I could have sworn she had...antlers. She grabbed her mask and put it on to further seal her identity.

"I swear to God if you pull a move like that again I'll de-scale your body you S.O.B."

I was afraid that she was going to attack again, but then I heard another voice. Blade looked down to see that it was her communicator.

"Blade!" I heard someone say

"What …._master"_

"I told you to bring them here alive. Not after you've fought to the death with them."

"It's not my fault. They made the first move. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave them for now and go to another sector. Got it."

"But Soul I-"

"GOT IT!" he said more aggressively.

"...Got it." she replied

With that the communicator switch off and she looked at us again. She look aggravated and mad.

"You go lucky this time." she said before disappearing in thin air. I was glad this battle was over and I won, sort of. Rachel ran to me asking if I was alright and I said I was. Now that that is over we went on to continue with our quest to the next city, but with new questions on our mind. Who is this Blade girl and who was she talking to that she had to call him master. Why did she say she was trying to bring us to safety and then attack us. And most importantly, will we see her again. I hope not, but if so we would need more to protect ourselves from this new lethal enemy.

**There you go. Blade has made herself known to the group and now with a new found enemy our friend will have to be more prepared if another attack is to be. Next chapter we head to the city of Verdsa 4 in Sector 2. Until then see ya suckas. (0_0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Chapter 4, Chapter 4. Yeah! I am on a roll. And I'm going to keep writing 'till I loose it. Anyway, lets get back to the story shall we. In the last chapter Rachel and Darwin were attacked by the murderous Blade. Now that she has made her existences known our friends have become more aware and cautious of their surroundings. Now that they're heading into Sector 2, who they find might be the necessary help they need. Plus for all people who read this I have a question to ask you at the end, but until then here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Unknown- part 2**

**Rachel's POV**

Darwin and I had chosen to walk the rest of the way since the incident that happened last night. After hours of endless travel we had finally made it the the next city. It was past a sign to the right of us that said Sector 2. Sector 2. A whole new sector . I thought that there was only the one, but I guess I was wrong as I stare at the sign. I turn around and looked a the opening the the new sector. I saw that it had a whole new environment to the one that we were in. While we were in a western style desert this area was more modernized, but with a sense that it wasn't what you would expect when you entered. I was hesitant; wondering what could be their and if there was any one that could help us figure out were we are and how to get back. Also I wonder if there was anyone else here that we knew and also needed helplike us. I didn't know what to do.

"Come on Rachel." Darwin said in his normal up beat voice. "We either go in now or never."

He was right. If we ever wanted to find a way out we had to pass through to the new sector. I took a big breath and forced myself to go through to the other side. Darwin quickly followed and we were now in the new area. It was cooler, but with a bit of humidity to balance it out. When I looked around I saw I was in an ally way covered in trash, graffiti, and puddles that formed from the liquids leaking off the walls. We started to walk down the ally way until we got to the main street. When we got there we saw what looked like a run down town. We saw what seemed to be a car missing its doors and wheels. We saw what used to be stores being broken into by people who were stealing the thing that were in there. There was even a gun fight taking place in the street between two gangs that seemed to never end. We had just transported from a red-neck cowboy town to the punk style, hard lived ghetto. I didn't know how to respond to anything of what I was seeing. I couldn't ask someone anything because I was afraid of getting shot or stolen away without any warning. I had no idea which approach I should take

"So," Darwin started to say,"What's the plan here? Do we look for someone who might know something? Do we go and try to search for another fellow Elmore citizen? Or do we look for a place to stay for the night."

"I don't know Darwin, I mean, look where we are. There's not much here but crime, horrible housing, and bums on the street" I explain to Darwin. "lets face it. We traveled all that way to find nothing and no one to help us get back to Elmore. Maybe we should just give up."

I had just given up on the possibility of getting home and sat down by the wall to be depressed. Then a homeless guy walks up to me.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you were from Elmore. Is that right or am I just hearing things?"

"Yes" I quickly responded. "We are from Elmore. Me and my friend are trying to find a way back. Are you from Elmore too?" I asked the suspicious old man wondering whether I should trust him or not.

"No, but there were some gals here who said they were from this Elmore too. They look like people you didn't want to mess with, so when they entered the town the people instantly backed away in fear as if they was some type of big time mobster gang. The two immediately took to this assumption and used it to their advantage to work their way up to the leaders of the sector."

I was surprised to hear that other people were here and even more they're the leader of a sector. I started to think of the people that I know that might use fearing people to get what they want. Only two came to mind. Tina and Jamie. The both of them obviously used their bullying skills to frighten everyone into making them the leaders.

"Where can we find them?" I asked curious on where the two were residing.

"You can find them on the top level of the old hotel, but be warned. Its said that the bull-ish creature has a fiery flame able to burn through people in mere seconds and the giant lizard has teeth that can pierce through the hardest of structures. You have been warned."

And with that he ran off and disappeared over the hill-ed road out of sight. We now know that Tina and Jamie are here and are causing city mayhem. In order to continue in our mission we must now get Tina and Jamie to join us. Ooooh. This isn't going to be easy.

**Blade's POV**

I'm currently on my way back to the base for what Soul calls a "_Mission Update"._

I can't believe he want me to come back to that base of his and make me suffer after he interrupted my mission. I was just about to strike that fish back after knocking my mask off and then he says to leave them. What I wouldn't do now to get revenge. Something I'm not capable of doing back in Elmore because of my stupid girly attitude. All the thing I do and say to impress everyone. Who am I kidding doing all that crap. I know that the only person that I should care about is me and only me. That's why when I see those two again I'm going to bring hell at the fullest degree of my rath and rage. Until then, I'm going to have to bare with Soul's stupid updating session. "You hear that, Rachel and Darwin. As soon as I'm done with my _Master_ I'm coming for you."

**Soul's POV**

Date: 11/21/12

Time: 4:52 p.m.

Status: Enraged

Entry: _It has been nearly a week and a half and we have accomplished nothing. I have reported back to the base to call my partners back to discuss the lack in effort in tying to complete the mission. Why do I feel like I'm the only one doing any work around here. It's so frustrating to be the only one to be playing any part in this situation. I feel like throwing this whole two ton computer across the room. As soon as they get here they will know how serious I can become._

Soon both Blade and Light entered to see that I was waiting for them in a not so happy mood. They sat around the table the I started the meeting.

"Do you two know why I called you back after a week of being out?" I asked to them

They both stood idol. Looking at each other wondering themselves why the were back.

"You're back because its been nearly ten days and you've accomplished nothing! How do you expect everyone to get safely back home if you can't even find them!?"

"Hey," Light yells, "You have as much to do with finding the other as we do. Don't put all the blame on us just because you don't want to admit that you can't find a damn thing you computer freak!"

"For your information Light, I have found people and they are being secured in their exact location for transportation here later. You on the other hand have done nothing to at least try to to find anyone."

Light sat down at that remark knowing that it was true. Then I turned to Blade.

"Then there's you. You found two Elmore citizens and the first thing you do is threaten them! Now

they think you and most likely me and Light are now enemies! How do you expect us to retrieve them now if they won't let us get close?"

Blade stood at this remark

"I was going to just knock them out long enough to bring them back here, but then you called me off and then I had to leave!" She said now getting angry

"I called you off because I didn't want you to hurt them. I don't want them to go through the same conditions that we did the first time we got sent here!"

As soon as I said that she sat down and the room was quiet or a long period of time. I decided to continue the meeting with the point I was trying to make.

"Like I had just said I don't want them to go through the same conditions we did. It was our fault what happen to this dimension and it's practically our fault for sending them here. I don't want them to be scared for life; have horrible memories and emotions that can never be explained. Look at us. We'll never be the same since our first time here. We still aren't, pretending to be who we aren't to the people that we know and love. Hiding who we use to be behind fake personas that we act like on a daily basis. We can't let that happen to them which is why I'm stressing over that we haven't done anything yet."

As I stopped to pause and reevaluate my thoughts I saw Blade stand up.

"Soul. I know that you're worried about them. We are too ,and not finding anyone in the weeks we've been here isn't reassuring that they are safe, but I promise that both me and Light will try harder to accomplish what you assigned us. Okay?"

I was surprised to hear this answer from Blade, considering her personality type. She seemed to care a lot from what a could depict off her facial expression.

"Okay, but make sure to report back on your communicator regularly got it."

"Got it" they both said and with that they were off again to continue on their missions. They seem to be more concerned this time now that they remember their own past experience and that's what I want for them to be concerned about the safety of the others. I just hope they find them soon.

**Rachel's POV**

We are now on the top level of the abandoned hotel. We were going to try to convince Tina and Jamie to come along with us, but knowing them there's only two ways to get them along:(1. Try to beat them in a fight, which I can't do and Darwin's to tired to do. So, that left (2. Out smart them.

Tina isn't the brightest kid and her being like that can help us get her to come with us because where ever Tina goes Jamie will follow as well. We had to think of a clever thing to talk about or else she won't come or get angry and attack. We were now at the entrance that lead to the Main Hall. We opened the door and just as we expected Tina and Jamie were both there sitting in what looked like a thrown made of garbage collected from around the room . They were both gorging on fruits and bags of chips they had stolen from the streets. I walked up to them and they instantly saw me and placed down what they were eating. They both stared at me before they spoke.

"Well, well,well. What do we have hear. and the fish stick." Tina says

"What are you two losers doing here?" Jamie asks as she munches on some chips.

"We're here to ask that you come along with us on our journey to get home." I replied knowing that this would mean nothing to them at first.

"How about this, you go now and we don't beat your ass so bad that you can taste your own crap." Said Tina looking like she was about to attack.

"Okay. We'll leave. We understand that if you leave then people will think your not strong enough to handle so much power." I said slowly gaining Tina's attention."I know that you think that you can't conquer and control another sector after getting this, so we'll just leave and find another fearsome beast to join us."

This made Tina mad. She got up and started to charge at like a speeding bullet. She stopped when she got right in front of me and just huffed air from her nose for a few seconds.

"You don't think that I can rule another sector if I wanted. I can go to any sector you put me in and in ten minutes they'd be bowing at my feet. Do you call that weak? Well, do you?!" she roars with anger. I just stand there speechless. We stood there without speaking for while. She seemed to be calming down from the heaviness of her breaths.

"Well if you don't believe me then I guess I'll have to come to show your naive mind that I can do it."

And just like that out smarting Tina worked. She had decided to come with with us to prove her point, but to us she was a new asset to us getting home. Now that we have some fear and muscle in our group,we stand a better chance against those who try to get us. Look out world, here we come.

**That's it for chapter 4. Tina and Jamie are now part of the team and ready to stomp on anyone who get's in their way. Can't wait to see who's brave enough to step up to these two. Now for the special message. I was thinking that the mysterious three are people that I need to evaluate more on. Let out more info, so I decided that I will willingly tell the identity of one of them if you can answer this question.**

**{What is the name of the mythological Japanese God turned evil after the start of Buddhism?}**

**Well, there you go. Until next time. See ya suckas. (0_0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. How has everybody been? Well I have been horrible, but this isn't about me. This is about my story and where it is heading in the plot. So, for our brief recap Rachel and Darwin are now in Sector 2 and have befriended Tina and Jamie as their strength factor. Plus, we saw a small look into the past of the mysterious 3. Now that that little intro is over on to chapter 5.**

**(P.S. In the flashback I'm using their secret names instead of their actual names.) **

**Chapter 5: The Past has it's Own Soul**

**Soul's POV**

Why? How? A person like me. doesn't deserve this kind of hell. I am smart. I am strong. I know the answer to practically anything you can ask me. So why haven't I found a way to get out again. It was so simple the first time I found it; providing that it did take 5 years time to figure it out. I would have used the saved profile on dimensional transportation that I have on my computer, but the system is completely fried and I don't have a back up. Why did I start this whole mess?

(flashback)

My life is horrible. I have no friends, my family thinks I'm a disgrace, the whole town believes that I'm a natural disaster just waiting for the right conditions to strike. If only there was another place; somewhere were I wouldn't be judged for not being understood. Where my intellectual mind can be accepted as a gift instead of a curse. Of course I know that although I wish such a place was real it isn't. Not here. Not in he next city. Not in the next state, country, continent, or planet would have a place that suits my certain place of appreciation. The only possible solution would be the alternate worlds of which certain events in history are changed and the present outlook of thing are in different view to that of our own. The pure thought of it has intrigued people for decades, but the technology to create a device that can rip open the fabric of one universe to enter another is pure fantasy. Then again, as the generations of mankind develop, more brilliant minds are added to the evolutionary equation; adding on to life ever growing development of technology, history, and knowledge of things that were said to be impossible, like when they said the earth was flat, or when the first man got shot in space. With both these statements being true maybe the generation of which I was born in could show a new day and age to the society that we are currently inhabiting. Maybe I can be the one who stands out beyond the others and show what more is possible through further information. But if I am going to attempt such an act I need some help; associates or "friends" that can assist in my efforts for my cause. The question is who can I find that would willingly help me with my tests.

Two Days Later

I've been up the past few day constantly researching the available background knowledge on dimensions, but it's been hard concentrating with the sound of trucks moving in and out of the neighborhood. A new family was moving in next door, but I didn't care much for new people. They will just be informed by some else about how things work and what to try to avoid, like me and anyone related to me. I was going to stay in my room for the rest of the day, but my mother dragged me out to meet the new neighbors. I was completely bored of the whole _welcome to the neighborhood thing. _The only thing that was keeping me occupied was overhearing their conversation.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" said a guy a deep.

"Ten years. My husband and I moved in right after we got married." replied my mother.

"That's nice. I see you have a boy, that's good. I have a daughter who needs some new friends after this move, but she's not exactly the most sociable person around. In fact, when ever we try to set anything up, like a play date, she does something to the kid that makes them scared of her."

As soon as I heard that I knew I had to meet this person. She sounded like the perfect person to my status and an excellent subject to be along side me when I accomplish the impossible. I must know where this fascinating female form is, so I got up from the floor and went into the neighbors house unnoticed to find this girl. I looked in the kitchen, the backyard, the living room, and the dining room. Now that the down stairs level was searched it was time to go upstairs. When I got upstairs I looked around and saw I door that said "Princess" and instantly I started to walk towards it. When I opened the door I saw a little girl on the floor playing with dolls, but not in the normal way a girl plays with dolls.

She had a pencil in one hand and the doll in the other. She throw the doll in the air and then throw the pencil at it like it was a spear. It hit the doll with perfect accuracy, piercing though it's body the hitting the wall. The girl started to laugh as if she had done something funny.

"That's what happens when you cross me. You hurt and cry with agony as I inflict pain on you, but at least you get my...point."

She starts to laugh again before turning around and noticing me. She looked as if I had noticed some type of crime. We both stared at each other for a while before she started to move closer. Soon we were eye to eye and I could see she was inspecting me; scanning me for anything and everything. As soon as she was done she came back up to eye level.

"Well I'm done inspecting you, plus you saw me do my little _hobby_ and you haven't run away, so I guess your not easily scared by me."

"No." I replied, "I'm not easily scared by you because you haven't given me something to be scared of, but if you want to try to scare me like you do the others then go ahead."

I could see she was surprised by that answer. She had probably never heard of a person standing up to her weird conditions before. I could tell that she was trying to make a plan to scare me, but after a while she gave up and even said that she was out of gruesome experiences for now.

"I've never seen anyone who could stand me for as long as you have. Usually they get frightened by my actions and run away." she said looking at me with a sad look.

"Well when your hated by everyone for being different you get to understand those who are considered outcast. I guess I stayed because I've learned to not judge people for what they do." I said to comment on her earlier statement.

"Well maybe we aren't so different." she said with a happier expression

"Well, maybe we aren't? In fact, the reason I came up to find you is to see if maybe you would be by me as a friend because we are outsiders looking in on the corrupt system that is our town and world. So what do you say. Will you be a friend to this humble being."

"Well," she started to say, "looking at both of us you are most likely a high I.Q.-ed guy who doesn't like interaction, and I am a freaky, scarey girl who likes to sneak in the shadows and disappear in the blink of an eye. Putting the facts together we are a bunch of psychotic freaks, but that's who I am and that' who I'll always be. So, to rap up this answer, yes. I will be your friend, but only if you promise to stay by me no matter how bad I get o act. Okay?"

"Okay." I said and with that I had found a partner to help me in my mission to do the impossible.

"Now that that is settled we should probably learn each others name, so hi my name is [Soul]"

"Hi my name is[Blade]"

(end flashback)

To think that it's been seven years since that day and we still are close friends 'till the end. Unfortunately at the rate we're going it will be 'till the end. At least I know I made a true friend that day.

**That's it for chapter 5. Kind of short, but still good. Next time we head to Sector 4 and see how our gang of misfits are doing, but until then bye suckas. (0_0)**

**(P.S. The contest that was on the last chapter is still going)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So first off, thanks for all the reviews and the compliments. Next for those who are confused, things will make more sense as the story progresses and I promise you that Gumball will make his debut soon just like I said. And finally, there are hints in the previous chapters that reveal who the mysterious 3 are so if your so interested in who they are read the last 5 chapters. Now, on with chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: The Light at the End of the Tunnel**

It's been a week since Rachel and her friends left sector 2. In the seven days that have past they have gone through sector 3 and found Banana Joe, Anton, William, and Idaho. They were rescued right before becoming dinner to a hungry cyclops. Each one now had a specific job that was issued to them when they were found. Banana Joe, Anton, and Idaho were the new spies of the group because of their resemblance to food and William was their scout, informing them of future obstacles or if they were close to a new entrance to another sector. They were now heading towards the entrance to **Sector 4** and Rachel was starting to get more and more confident that her efforts to getting home would succeed. They were now about to enter into sector 4 before noticing that the entrance to the new area was all black. Usually the entrances to new sectors had some thing showing so that you knew what type of environment you were going into, but this entrance was pitch black with nothing in it. They decided to choose one person to go in and see what was in there, so they picked William because he was their scout. He flew in the sector door and was gone for one minute before coming back out panting for air. He fell to the ground as if all his energy was sucked out of him. Rachel went over and picked him up to see if he could tell her what he saw. He started to talk into Rachel's ear before he completely passed out. She put down before saying to the rest of the guys that sector 4 was a complete and empty space of nothing. No ground. No sky. No air. It was a empty void of darkness and with no air to breath how were they going to get to the next sector? How were they going to find the others? How were the going to get home? They were all pacing around trying to think of a way to pass through when all of a sudden their pacing was interrupted by a figure coming out of the void. It fell to the ground and everyone went to it to see that it was their smart, robotic friend Bobert.

**Light's POV**

I'm currently in sector 4. I've gone back to my mission that Soul assigned me and I've had no luck in find a single person. I thought that I saw someone while I was in sector 3, but then when I got there they were gone. I stated to follow the trail that they left and when I had caught up to them I realized that it wasn't just one, but a whole group of Elmore citizen's who had some how found each other. When I saw the group I heard someone talk that sounded like the leader. I turned around and saw it was... Rachel. I didn't know she would be the leader of this band of people. I saw that she was directing them to the next sector, so I decided to go ahead and see if I can meet up with them when they get there. I got to sector 4 before they did and decided to go in and do some searching from the inside. Normally an average person can't enter sector 4 because of the airless atmosphere, but I was able to create a field of light that not only trapped air to breath , but also light to see into the sector. I entered and saw that sector 4 was still old, uninhabitable, and as dark as deep space. Every time I enter into this place it makes me feel sorta lonely. It makes me remember of the time before I met Soul and Blade. I mean, their the reason I'm here in the first place, but they put me in even though I was an outcast. It seems like only yesterday that I encountered them in the park.

(flashback)

I was walking down the street hoping to find some lucky girl to call my own. Sure I've been rejected by eleven girls already, but I was persistent in trying to find that perfect girl. I walked in the park to see if there was any girls to impress and wouldn't you know it there was. She was at the other end under a tree with another guy. I assumed they were just friends and went to her with a confident face. I walk up straight to her and started to put my move down on her.

"Well I must be in heaven because I can see a beautiful angel right in front of me." As corny and ridiculous as it was I was blinded by her looks and charm.

"Well I must be in hell because I can see an ugly, grotesque demon in front of me" she replied. I could see that she was a fiery one who wouldn't be easy to win over.

"So, I couldn't help but notice your unique and heavenly form from across the park. Could I interest you in a day of love and romantic events with yours truly."

"Look you little, incompetent imp, I will never in my life ever go to any type of lovey-dovey, romantic event with you. So why don't you go and try to ask someone that's to your own status, like that trashcan over there, or that dog over there. Take your pick."

These words that she said hurt me in a way I never felt before. It was like I got turned down and humiliated, but I still felt attracted to her even after the harsh insults.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just that I'm not very good at talking to girls and for that I'm always rejected and humiliated like right now. I'm sorry if I came on to strong. I'll leave you two alone now."

I was walking away sad and disappointed, knowing that this wonderful women was now never going to like me, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was the guy who was sitting next to the girl.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear that story you told about not being liked from all girls. I too am not liked by people and neither is Blade. We are what society calls outcasts which is why we are together. You too are somewhat of an outcast, so I ask you would you like to join us?"

At first I was insulted by the fact he called me an outcast, but then I started to think that if I were to join the I could spend more time with this Blade. After a while she will get to know and love me and then we will become boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought of it was a dream that had to come true.

"Sure. I will join you." I said and from that point on we were best friends. Blade eventually learned to like me and Soul saw me as an excellent partner to what ever he was doing. I was finally except by people and that made me feel whole inside ounce again.

(end flashback)

My friends. My best friends. I would be nothing without you. And now that we're together we are stuck like glue. You made me whole and now what I do to serve is a token of my appreciation. As I go through sector 4 thinking of my friends I suddenly bump into something. It was a robot that seemed to be deactivated. When I saw what was on it I saw the word Elmore and instantly knew that this was Bobert. I grabbed his leg and started to pull him towards the entrance of the sector. I saw that the others had just arrived so I threw him to the hole so that he could pass through and then flew away. I thought that maybe it was to early to show myself and should leave them to do what they were doing. So I left hoping that they find everyone in their quest to find their friends like I had too long ago.

**That's it for Chapter 6. Kinda short, but I just wanted to do more on Light you know. So until next time see ya suckas.(0_0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its me. So chapter 7 is going to be the longest chapter I write for a while, and this will be were I introduce Gumball, so no more do you have to wonder were he is. So, chapter seven, here we come.**

**Chapter 7: The Secrets Behind the Mysterious 3**

**Rachel's POV**

Zzzoo...Zzzoo...Zzzoo.

That noise. It returned sometime yesterday and it seemed to have changed in sound. I still wonder what it is, but for now I have more important maters to attend to. After we found Bobert in sector 4, we found that he had a map scanner of the first 14 sectors. He showed us that each sector has a second route around it in case of situations like this. So we followed his map and went around sector 4 and continued on our way. Each time we stopped we trained a little; learning how to use our powers more and more. We knew there was no other friends of ours in sector 4 because Bobert's map has a heat seeker that senses whether there are any people located in the area. In fact there was no people in sector 5 or 6. There is one person in sector 7, but after that there's no one in any sector until sector 13. We continued on passing sector 5 and 6 and entering sector 7. When we crossed the field we saw that we were now in an area that was dark and eerie. The ground was soft and completely dead. There was a low greyish fog at our feet and we saw that there was what looked like gravestones. As soon as we saw this there was no doubt that we were in a cemetery and being in a cemetery lead to the conclusion that the person we were going to meet up with was Carrie. We went down the dark path and saw that the people were staring at us with a look of hatred and disgust. Most likely because we were all lightly colored and cheerful looking while they were all black, white, and gray with a late 1940's horror movie look. We stuck out like a cat in a crowd of dogs. We had to make ourselves look more like the native land, so we found some random junk laying around and covered ourselves with what ever fit until we were all black and white. Now that we bend in we could go about searching for Carrie. We split up into groups to search faster. We searched high and low for her, but with no luck. It didn't help that everything looked same in shape and color, but there was one thing that set Carrie apart from the others; She floats in the air while these creatures seem to walk on the ground. We walked around in and out of different places looking for our floating friend, but still we were of no success.

"Okay guys," I said, "I think that we should go somewhere for a break and then later continue our search. Sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds great." said Jamie. "Sure." said Darwin. "Finally!" Said Tina, Anton, Idaho, and Joe together at ounce.

"You guys are so lazy. You can't even stay up off you asses long enough to find me."

We all jumped up scared because of the sudden interruption, but then thought what the voice said and realized that it was Carrie. She appeared out of thin air in the middle of the street. She looked different just like everyone else, but she seemed to look the most different out of everyone. She had long hair, a normal sized body and legs now. She was a lot taller then everyone expected, but she fit her image. Her ghostly glow was also a different color. It was a darkish purple and went around her whole figure. We all stared at her for a while not saying anything. I could see that she was getting irritated by the lack of communication so she broke the silence.

"If you guy's have something to say, say it to my face!" she said with an angry expression.

"Well Carrie it's just that you look different, really different." said Darwin being the only one confident enough to say something to her

"So." She instantly replied," you have spikes everywhere on yourself and you don't see me commenting on them behind your back right in front of your face."

"So, uh, Carrie how have you been?" I said trying to lead the conversation to a new subject.

"Well, I've been fine considering that I've been following you guys since sector 4."

She's been following us since sector 4, but that can't be. Bobert's tracker would have tacked her wouldn't. I mean she is a person right, I mean the only difference is...she's dead. Of coarse. That's why she wasn't traced. Dead people can't be tracked because they don't have a heat signature to trace. So that means that if she's not the one we're looking for, then who is?

**Normal view**

As our friends on the surface try to figure out who they were tracking way below the surface we go to a base. The mysterious 3's base. Soul was there looking at his computer monitor, observing Rachel and the rest with unblinking eyes. He's had his eye on them since the moment they crossed into sector 7, watching there every move carefully and cautiously making sure he didn't make them think they were being watched. He just kept staring at them. Not letting his eyes drift off the screen. Blade and Light came from the meeting room to see what Soul was looking at. He had called them both back to inform them that Rachel and her gang was nearing sector 7 and wanted them both to watch over as they pass through to make sure their base wasn't in any jeopardy. Blade with her ninja stealth and Light being able to disperse himself in the air aloud both of them to watch over them carefully. They had returned after watching for awhile and were now resting in the back portion of the base.

"Hey Soul, you going to leave that computer any time soon?" said Light. Soul looks around at him with a concerned face then he turns around back at the monitor,

"They are in sector 7 right above our base and you don't think that I should be concerned that their curiosity to find their friends will lead them to us? Well, I don't see how you could be so calm, but I guess we all have our own ways to reacting to different situations." he said as he continued to look at the screen. " Well, if there is a chance of them finding us we might as well just make the first move and introduce ourselves instead of them stumbling into our base and wrecking the place."

Blade and Light were surprised by this comment. They knew Soul as a passive, unsociable, brainiack that stayed in the comfort of his base. He hasn't left this place since the first time they were here. Hearing him say that made them both weird and confused.

"Lets get ready to make our big entrance. And make sure that you both are ready for anything. We don't want to be caught defenseless do we?"

Soul saying this made them really confused, but they went along with what he said and got ready for what ever might happen. Soul got up from his seat, put on some extra clothing, and put the security system on his base.

"Alright," he said,"it's show time."

**Rachel's POV**

My pals and I were still trying to find out who we were trying to find. We had looked everywhere thinking we were looking for Carrie and it turned out she's been following us since sector 4. So if she isn't the one we're looking for then who is? I kept thinking this question in my head until a strange occurrence happened. The streets started to tremble and the people started to run for shelter. Suddenly, some sort of rift started to open up in front of us. It was a swirling vortex of purple and green steams circling around and around. Then I saw three, shadowy figures walk out and stand right in front of the vortex. When the portal closed we saw who the three figures were. The first one we noticed was Blade on the right. We haven't seen her since sector one and she probably wants revenge. Then on the left we saw a smaller guy who was white with yellow highlights. And in the center there was an average sized man who was wearing a purple stripped shirt under an opened over coat. He had black jeans and on his head he was wearing a black top hat with a purple stripe around the rim. His face was pure black but with a fiery purple flame rimming around his head. He looked at us with his deep purple eyes and gave us a small jagged smile, like the one you find on a jack-o-lantern during Halloween. He stepped forward and gave a small gesture that looked like he was going to speak.

"Hello everybody. How have you all been?", he asked to all of us. "Now I know you all are probably wondering why I'm here, why I am standing in the path to your quest, and most importantly who we are. So let me introduce ourselves. On my right, as some of you already know, is my fateful offensive, attack leader Blade. On my left is my spy and defensive officer Light. And who am I? I a called by many names. The Dream Eater, Dark Flame, and in sectors 11 through 15 I am known as Casino Knight, but you can call me Soul."

Soul. That was the name we heard on Blades communicator the night we got attacked. He's the one who called her off before we were completely dead. I wonder what he's doing here along side these two.

"So, on with what I was saying. Why are we here; because we need to take you from this land and bring you to my base. Now I know the way it sounds I'm trying to do what Blade failed to do, but I promise you that I'm not threatening you into anything yet. All I'm saying is that we have to take you to my base so that you don't cause any more harm to this place."

"What do you mean by _cause more harm"_ I asked.

"You see along time ago this dimension was corrupted by the presence of a foreign or out of place being. This thing caused the dimension to slowly eat at itself until lines were crossed, people turned against each other, and soon sections were drawn to separate different portions of the lad, which is now called Sectors. You guys being here is slowly making this world collapse on itself the more you travel in it. That's why I need to take back with me, so that this world doesn't crumble in."

Could it be. Could it be that our presence is slowly eating away at this _dimension _as he called it.

"Look Soul," I started to say' "whether you're telling the truth or not we don't need you to help us or look over us, so if you don't mind we'll be on our way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he said as he signaled his group to step forward."If you guys don't come with me willingly, then I'm going to have to take forcefully ."

We all started to step back at the sudden actions that were taking place. Then Jamie stepped forward thinking she could do something to back them off.

"Hey Soul. You don't back away and I won't think twice about throwing a raging fireball at you."

"Go ahead," he said,"try me."

Jamie did what she said. She gathered all her rage and anger and let it out in one, big, fiery ball that flew threw the air. It went right towards him until it hit. It left a giant gaping hole in his body revealing all his internal organs. At first we all gasped with horror until Soul started laugh. He laughed as if he hadn't gotten hit and now he's bleeding from the inside out. That's when I realized that slowly his body was starting to stitch itself back together until the hole had completely vanished. He stopped laugh and gave us his creepy smile again.

"As you all have just witnessed I can regenerate any parts that you try to blow off, so before you start attacking me just know that I won't be an easy one to defeat."

Jut then he snapped his fingers and both his servants went at us. We all stated to defeat these to at our top strength, but fighting a ninja and something that can go in he air is no easy task. We kept fighting until we saw that Soul was heading back to a re-opened portal. Darwin and I instantly went to him to stop from escaping. He turned around and quickly summoned a protective shield. As soon as we backed off he dropped the shield and threw a punch at both of us. His arm seemed to stretch 'til it made contact with us and threw us to the ground. He then started to run towards us now that we were on the ground, but Darwin started to shoot at him to see if that would slow him down. Unfortunately, each shot spike passed right threw him with no effect. Darwin got and started to run towards him. They both met at the middle and stated an epic fight that seemed to move so fast. It was like as soon as they threw a punch at each other it was instantly blocked again and again, over and over in an endless loop. Suddenly , I had saw that Darwin made a quick move in punching him in the face, thus throwing him to the ground. Darwin had him pinned under his right foot pointing one of his spikes at him to make sure he didn't get up.

"Darwin, now I know your not one for violence so why don't you just let me go and we can all be on our way. Okay?" Soul said as if he were scared he was going to get shot.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you lay." Darwin said angrily.

" Because for one, you shoot me and it will just go right past me." he said

"So. I'll shoot you forever if I have too."

"Well there is a second reason." Soul said.

Suddenly his blackish outline started to fade showing us who he really was.

"Gumball?" Darwin said in shock now knowing that Soul was his own brother.

"That's right." he said before kicking Darwin off to get up."Blade, Light we're going." he yelled right as he snapped his fingers to open another portal. Blade jumped in, then Light. Right before Gumball went in he turned around and looked at Darwin and I. He said "See you soon" before turning back around and going into the portal. It closed behind him and all went silent. Everyone seemed to be okay but Darwin who now knows that his brother is a leader to a band of evil guys. He looked back where the portal was and just stood there, looking into the air of the portal that his ounce good brother went through.

**So that's chapter 7. Soul is the mischievous feline Gumball. With that in mind will Darwin ever see his brother the same way again and who do you think the other two people are. Well that's it for now. See ya suckas. (0_0) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. I don't have anything to say, so lets continue the story.**

**Chapter 8: The Coliseum- part 1**

Its been three days since the big fight in sector 7 and Rachel and the gang were on the road again. After the battle Carrie told them she heard of a place that will give you any wish you desire. When Rachel heard this she thought that this could be their chance to get home. When she told her plan to go to this place and wish their way home everyone cheered with excitement. Everyone, except Darwin. His mind was still on the fact that his brother was the leader of a group of bad guys. He couldn't stop thinking about why he was doing this. He knew his brother. They've been together through thick and thin and tolled each other everything. He couldn't think of a single reason why his brother would do this, especially to him.

The more they walked the closer they got to their desired destination. Each time they stopped in a town they asked about the strange place they were traveling to. Each person they asked added a small bit of info to what they were asking. One of them said it was at a big coliseum on the east side of sector 14. Another one said that it was a place where monsters of all skills and strengths went to fight for glory. Some others said that who ever wins is declared the strongest among all. However it described all that mattered was them getting there. Meanwhile from a distance Blade and Light were watch and over hearing their plans to go to the coliseum. As soon as they heard enough they left to report back to Soul and get his orders on the matter.

Rachel's POV

We are on the road to the place where your deepest wishes become a reality. We are currently passing through the lava-covered land of sector 9 and we are egger to make it to our destination. Everyone was so happy to see that there might finally be a way back to Elmore. The only one that wasn't celebrating was Darwin. I could see he was still in shock from the sudden realization of his brother's current occupation. He was way in the back trailing behind the other trying not to be noticed, but I noticed. I haven't seen him like this since when we meet up back in sector 1. His frown had returned, he had a darkened expression, and you kind of got the feeling of sadness and despair whenever you were close to him. I didn't want the guy who kept fighting beside me to be in this kind of depressive state. I moved back to the end and stood next to him. He tried not to notice me, like he was ignoring every thing around him. I tried to put my arms around him to give him a hug, but he pushed me away showing me he didn't want any comfort

"Darwin," I said softly, "I know it must be hard to see your brother on the other side of this problem we have, but I just want to let you know that I care for you and I will be here to help you with any problem you have."

He then looked up at me with a face of anger. "I don't need you to be concerned about me! All I want is to get to this place and get this whole hellish experience over with. Okay!"

He was holding back how he felt and I could see and hear this very clearly, but he obviously wasn't ready to share his inner emotions so I just said okay and left to leave him alone.

When I got back up to the front I could see we were nearing the end of sector 9 and about to go in sector 10. We are one step closer to achieving our goal and nothing was going to stand in our way. If we encounter a problem we'd fight 'till it's defeated because we are strong and we can get back no matter what gets in our way. I just hope that Gumball and his little servants don't come back anytime soon.

As we all pass through the entrance to sector 10 we notice we are now in a desert area, but not like the one back in sector 1. This place was more sandy and arid. The sun blazed down upon us with rays that felt like being touched like fire, and we just came from sector 9, which was all fire. We all started to sweat and look for a relaxing spot in this harsh weather condition, but with no shaded area or some type of water hole or oasis present we all just stood around hot and tired. I said we should continue on so we don't have to suffer through this horrid heat. They all agreed and we all continued on. As time passed the sun started to fall and the air started to become cooler, and cooler, and cooler until it was practically snowing. When the sun had finally disappeared we went from a sandy, hot dessert to snowy, cold tundra. To think earlier we were complaining about the heat and now we don't have any. We continued to walk in the snow best we could until Tina suddenly fell in the snow shivering and unable to move. We al went around her to see if she was okay. Tina, being a giant reptile, is cold blooded which means she can't take this extreme cold. I didn't know what to do. We didn't have anything to cover her up with and it would be a few hours before the sun came up. I was trying to find a way to help Tina until a heard another thing drop to the ground. And another. And another. And another. When I looked around I saw all my friend face down and unconscious in the snow. They couldn't take the harsh cold. The only ones who didn't faint were Darwin, because of his thick, blubbery skin, and Carrie because she's already dead. I had to think of something quick before my team freezes to death.

"Darwin. Carrie. Help me move all of them together. We can use their own body heat to keep them warm 'till morning."

They did what I said and quickly got to moving everyone together. I had to move fast because I was feeling weaker as every passing second went by. I was starting to lose my focus and fell to my knees. I couldn't s do any more. I was finished. It's…..was…..over

Gumball's POV

I'm back at my base still recovering from battle. I haven't fought anyone in years, so to suddenly start again made me feel good, but with a weird after effect. I was laying in my private space waiting for my two partners to come back. I sent them to spy on the other after our battle to make sure they were all okay. The last thing I want is for them to get into any danger. If anything happened, I t would be my complete fault for their presents here. I had to get them back here, but how.

Blade and Light entered my chamber my chamber to tell me the status of our friends. They looked concerned and worried, which meant that there wasn't good news to come. I got up from my chair and sat in a comfortable position so I could listen at my full attention.

"So, how are our friends doing." I asked concerned about how they were

"They're fine." Blade said, "but there is one problem."

When she said that I knew it couldn't be good.

"Their plan is to head to sector 14 to enter into the….Coliseum.

When I heard that I almost had a heart attack. They were heading to the Coliseum. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't, I mean I knew they would hear about it eventually, but I didn't know it would be this soon. That place. That horrible place. People say it's just a place of "friendly competition", but it's really a place unspeakable horror that lead to nothing but death and destruction.

"Why didn't you intervene?!" I screamed

"I thought you wouldn't want us to after the last time we—"

" Of course I want you to, especially if it has to do with that blood covered hellhole. That place was nearly the death of us and now that they're going there you don't think that maybe you should do something to stop them?"

"Well", Blade said, "I'm sorry for not taking action then and there, but I'm sure that when we all go to get them they won't be in as much pain as we were.

"Blade, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going with you. I promised myself that I would never go back there. Not ever again." I said sternly

"But Gumball, We may be strong, but we're not strong enough to face what's in the pit of that arena. It took all three of us to get in and fight." Blade said

"Yeah, but it also took three of us to escape almost alive. That place almost killed us, leaving permanent marks that will now be part of us forever. I had to witness thing that I thought I could only watch in movies. I had to make moral judgments that lead to me to do thing that I thought I would never do. I even had witness you two, my best friends, almost die at the hand of one of those incompetent basturds. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But Gumball-"

"But nothing! Look Blade, or should I call you Penny, have you forgotten what that place did to us. Did you forget that after we left that place I had to use what info I knew in surgical procedures and cyber engineering to create practically new body parts for ourselves? I mean look at me. I may look normal, but in real life I'm blind in my left eye, half my tail and my right ear is a synthetic plastic, and my right hand is robotic." I said removing my hand to show its false figure. "And may I remind you that you wouldn't even be talking to me right now if it wasn't for me putting voice modulator in your throat right after that guy stabbed right in between your vocal cords."

Blade didn't say a word during my speech. I could see that she was remembering all the horrors that had happened during our first time here. All he terror and blood spill that had gone down years before now.

"Gumball." She started say, "I realized that what happened there is traumatizing. It would be for anyone. Plus, I realize the conditions you had to go through to keep us alive to see another day and I thank you for that, but if you don't come with us then you're just leaving everyone to suffer the same fate we did. You said yourself that we are suppose to make sure they get home safe and if they go to that place they surely won't make it home alive. So, are you going to come with us or stay here in fear and watch your friend die slow and painfully?"

I sat in my chair as silent as the night. I didn't know what to do. I knew I wanted to save them, but I didn't want to relive the same thing and go through the same terror again. I was torn between my friends safety and my own. I just didn't know.

"Well while you sit here thinking about yourself Tobias and I are going to try to stop them before they make a huge mistake." And with that they head toward the door. They walked away looking at me with disappointment. "Thanks for nothing _master."_ Said Blade as she and Light left the room. I felt awful. I felt like I had lost my friends because of my fear. I wanted to follow them so badly, but knowing what lied ahead kept me strapped down to my chair. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think of anything besides that place and the outcome that lies for my friends. I need to stop this. I need to do something, but the fear had consumed me and I was defenseless as I now stand alone in my empty base with no one by my side.

**Well that's it for part 1. Hope you liked it, until next time see you suckas. (0_0)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 going to be a short look into the past of Gumball(Soul), Penny(Blade), and Tobias(Light) after they get transported in. It will show how they became who they are and how each got their unique abilities. Here we go!

**Chapter 9: The Coliseum- part 2: Past life**

**Gumball's POV**

As I stand alone in my base after the fight with my friend I think about what I could have done prevent this; all of this. My friend think I'm a jerk, my brother probably thinks I'm a bad guy, and all the people that I was trying to save are going to un-knowingly die to that place of bone cracking terror. I've just recreated the problems I tried to escape from at a higher, more deadly cost. I wish redo everything; starting from when we first came here.

(Flashback)

Date: 5/12/05

Time: 5:36

Status: Amazed

Entry: _Me and my associates_ _have just been transported to a random dimension thanks to my D.R.T.D. It looks remarkable. Life is flourishing everywhere, people are working together in harmony, and the advancement in technology is years before our dimension's time. It was the perfect world that was filled with love and acceptance. The world that I had thought was just a dream. I had found it at last. Now maybe my friends and I can finally express who we are without judgment. We can finally be ourselves._

My friends and I stood around the area looking around at all the things that were here. We were amazed to see all the differences that this place held compared to our own. We didn't know what to think of it at the time. We just stared at each other then back at the town we were in.

"Where are we." Said Penny with awe.

"Yeah, this place looks awesome." commented Tobias with excitement.

I looked at my dimensional tracker watch, which I made incase my experience was a success, and saw where we were.

"It says that we are in Dimension 52 in the city of G'norwenia Valley."

"Well, this place looks awesome and has cool places that I want to check out." Said Tobias impatiently waiting to go check out the city.

"I think that first we should scout the area to make sure that the people are who they appear to be. Then we should find a habitable place to stay until tomorrow; when we look around and see what's here. Ounce we're settled I'll need to test us to see if there were any changes that occurred when we entered this place." I instructed to them.

"Tomorrow.", said Tobias. " I'm not waiting 'till tomorrow to look around. I don't know about you but I'm going to these places now with or without you guys."

I tried to stop him, but he ran off before I could get to him. I really needed to see if we had gone though any changes or metamorphosis when passed through the rift into this new environment. I had no idea what type of conditions this place held for normal living. I needed to run some tests on the area before I was sure it was a good place to be, but for now it is a true garden of eden that we have found.

Date: 6/14/05

Time: 5:09

Status: Intrigued

Entry: _We have been in Dimension 52 for one month now and so far life has_ _been bearable. I have been doing research on he land for weeks, finding out it properties and conditions. What I've found is that each life form is given a specific ability based on their characteristics and own natural abilities. I came to this conclusion on one of the days I was testing my friends. After I had gotten the info I needed I plugged it in the computer and it told me a result that showed that their genetic make-up had been enhanced to their own strengths. Penny was athletic, secretive, and had quick reflexes; that plus the enhancements this place gave her made her like a ninja in the shadows. Tobias was someone who liked to be everywhere, stand out in the darkness, and had a quick spirit. This allowed him to get the powers of light on his hands; being able to disperse in the air, create light shields, and shoot high concentrated light beams. I even gained my own void powers due to my dark personality and even darker life. I have many abilities that the void power gave me like throwing dark fireballs, being able to stretch my body to endless lengths, and even regenerate any part of my body that is lost. Learning about these powers was a remarkable change and I hope that I find other amazing things as time goes by._

Date: 4/3/06

Time: 10:16

Status: Concerned

Entry: _One year has passed and things here I fear are changing. People are stating to draw boundaries, start wars, fight for months without end. The world we had come o is slowly heading down hill getting worse and worse as it goes. I fear that this might be because of our presence here in this foreign land. I hope that this will all resolve itself soon._

Date: 7/21/09

Time: 1:38

Status: Horrified

Entry: _Four years we've been here and our land of paradise has changed to a land of blood and destruction. My friends and I have had to defend ourselves from enemies that threatened to kill us. I am currently trying to find a way back to our own dimension before we are discovered in our underground base. Penny and Tobias say they found a place over in what's called sector 14 that can bring desires to life. Maybe they can help get us back home while I work on a way in the mean time._

Date: 8/25/09

Time: 11:07

Status: Mortified

Entry:_ That Coliseum that we found was nothing but trouble. It was nothing but a trap to get people there and fight for pure amusement. Me and my friends just escaped nearly dead. We have to leave soon, before the guards from the arena tracks us down. To any soul who might read this, please heed my warning; Leave while you still have the cha-._

My message was interrupted suddenly when I heard the front entrance of our base bashed in. I had to get us out of here. I took my experimental device and stated to hook it up. I had to finish quickly or they would take us back to that horrible place. I was almost done, all I had to was press the start up button. I pressed it and the machine stared up. The core was starting to generate the beam that would send us back. I started to hear bangs at the door telling me that they were here, but my machine wasn't done loading. I stretched my hands over and held the door back. I only needed a few more seconds. I held back as hard as I could as long as I could. The beam started to shoot at us right as the door burst open. I closed my eyes and hoped that we were back in Elmore safe from the place we had been for five years. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were back in my room. I also saw that we were wearing the same close that we were wearing five years ago right when we got transported in. That's because I realized that my machine sent us back five years in the past right before we entered Dimension 52. It was as if nothing had ever happened, except for all the scars and broken bones that were left over. I looked over at my friends who were still unconscious on the floor. All that we had done to leave this place and now we're back. For ounce I never felt so happy to be back in my room away from that place. Now that we're back I had to get rid of all the things that lead to us going there to make sure no one goes through that hell like us.

(End flashback)

We are back and there's nothing I can do to redo that, but I can help in getting out. I'll start repairing my machine and then go to meet up with Penny and Tobias. When I show them I can be helpful and not think of myself then maybe they will forgive me. I hope I finish in time before things get out of hand.

**There you go. A glimpse into the past of Gumball, Penny, and Tobias the first time they got transported to Dimension 52. Next chapter we'll see what happened to Rachel and the others, but for now see you suckas. (0_0) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; The big 1-0. Double digits. Now that that is taken care of lets get back to the story. I promised in the last chapter that I would tell what happened to the Elmore students and now I will. Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: The Coliseum- part 3: Hell's Blood

Deep in the pits of an unknown cave Rachel lays unconscious and unaware of her where a bouts. As she was waking up from her deep sleep she noticed she was in a dark cage full of stones and wet puddles. She looked around and saw that her cage was in horrible condition with scratch marks on the walls, blood stains in the dirt and severed, decomposing body parts in the corner. Seeing these things immediately caught her eye and made her jump up from the floor. She was starting to get scared and darted to the cell bars. As she looked out she saw the rest of her friends locked up in different cell made for their specific ability. Darwin was put in a plexy-glass tank full of water, while Carrie's cage was surrounded by an ectoplasmic shield. Tina's was covered in steel and electric bars surrounded Jamie and Bobert's. As for Joe, Anton, Idaho, and William, They were put in an ordinary, small crate so they couldn't just walk through the bars. She was scared and confused were they had been dragged to. One minute they were in the middle of an ice storm freezing to death, the next they're in these escape proof cages. She decided to ask Carrie or Darwin what happened since they were still awake after she blacked out.

"Carrie. Darwin.," She said trying to get her friends attention, " do either of you know what happened after I passed out."

They looked at her with faces that looked like they were trying to remember what happened

" Sorry Rach," said Carrie, "but after you went out someone or something came from behind and shot me with something that knocked me out."

"Yeah," said Darwin "Someone attacked me too, but right before I went out I saw that he or she was carrying a sword."

As soon as Darwin said that Rachel instantly thought of Blade. She was the only one who she could think of that would want any kind of revenge on them. The question is why did she bring us here. What does this place have to do with what she wants to do with us. Suddenly a bird like creature walks in and looks in all their cages. He laughed as he passed each one of them as if he was looking at something funny or if he knew something that they didn't. When he got to Rachel she stopped him and asked why they were here.

"Hey, birdman. Where are we and why are we here." Rachel said trying to sound assertive.

"You seriously don't know where you are. Well, let me try to explain it to in the most terrifying way I can. You're in the place that you would refer to as _hell on earth._ A place that even the devil himself would be terrified to go to. For you to die in pain the worst way possible would be nothing compared to what this place can do. You're in darkness. You're in hell. You're in…The Coliseum."

Rachel stepped back at that comment. She was in the Coliseum, the very place they were trying to get to. She had expected it to look royal and fancy like an area from their dimension, but it looked like a dungeon for ancient prisoners. The very sight of the place looked un-promising to the description they had gotten on the outside.

"When we were coming here," Rachel started to say, "the people on the outside said it was a glorious place of wonder and it was an honor to even get in through its lavish door way into the place."

"Ha! The only thing that's lavish in this place is the coffin we send you out in to make it look like we actually give a crap about you. Look honey, everyone on the outside thinks this place is heaven because of how it looks on the outside; plus all the lies we send out to make this place look good so that people and monsters like you get fooled into coming here to fight for an un-win-able prize."

Rachel just stood there in shock as she was listening to what this prison guard was saying.

"So your saying that there is no thing that can make wishes become reality?" Rachel asked

"Oh there is," the man said, "but that is property of the king; they guy in charge of the Coliseum. He uses it to add drama and suspense in each battle to make it more interesting. He doesn't give it to anyone who fights in this place unless they are willing to do their most deepest, darkest thought and only one person has been able to do that. Unfortunately, he escaped with his friends years ago and was never heard from again. Boy. What I wouldn't do to go back in time and see that battle of the goriest; but I guess I'm going to have to wait for another person determined enough to turn on their friends for freedom. Hey, maybe that person is you. What do you say? Are you determined enough to turn on one of your friends to be free?"

"Listen you," Rachel said now annoyed and angry, "yes I am determined. Determined to get _everyone_ of my friends out of here. I will not stoop to the level that this other guy went to to get out of here. I don't care how long it takes and how many battles I have to go through, I will get all my friends out. You watch."

The man looked at Rachel with a smile that seemed sinister. He started to laugh again before walking off. Before he left he said something to everyone in the room.

"Y'all are going to be competing in your first battle tomorrow, so get some rest. You all might as well get one last night of pleasant sleep before your dreams are shattered." And then he left. Rachel was in complete sorrow for herself and her friends. She had been tricked into thinking this place was a pleasant arena, but is actually just a trap for unsuspecting people. She was sad because there was no way to get home and she was mad at herself for leading her friends into a trap. She knelt down and laid there on the floor depressed and worried about what tomorrow had to bring. Will her friends survive what they have to face? Will she survive what she has to face? Only time will tell

Later in Sector 10, Penny and Tobias were searching for the rest of their friends. They noticed drag marks on the ground and presumed that someone had passed through here not to long ago. They saw where it lead, going to the west towards Sector 14. They were both to late to stop them from going to the sector. Now they have to infiltrate the Coliseum and get them out before someone does something they regret. Just as they were leaving Tobias's communicator went off. It was on vibrate so Penny didn't hear it. He picked it up and saw it was Gumball. He picked it up, making sure Penny didn't see, and started talking.

"What do you want?" Tobias said in a whisper

"I just wanted to know how you two are doing?" he said

"We are doing fine no thanks to you. What have you been doing since we left? Still sitting in that chair or are you actually doing something."

"I've been trying to fix my machine that sent us home the last time, but I can't seem to remember the key object that made it function properly. But that's not why I called. I wanted to talk with Penny."

"I don't think she want to talk to you man.," said Tobias unsure what to do.

"I just want to know that she's safe and to say that I'm sorry for not coming along."

"Why don't you just call her yourself on her communicator?"

"She left hers here before leaving and I didn't know any other way to contact you."

"Look man, I know you're worried about us and the rest, but don't you think that maybe if you came you could show how much you -." Before he could finish Penny came from behind and grabbed the communicator out of his hand.

"You've got some nerve calling us." Penny said still angry at Gumball.

"Penny, I just called to say I'm sor—."

"If you really are sorry you will come down here with us." She said .

"But Penny you know I can't."

"Well then I guess there's nothing left to say. Good bye Gumball"

"Penny wait! I'm sorry and I love –." Penny hung up the phone then. She didn't want to hear anything Gumball had to say anymore. She had to focus on trying to find the rest of the guys. She broke Tobias's communicator so that Gumball wouldn't call again and through it to the ground. She walked pass Tobias not saying a word heading toward Sector 14. Tobias quickly followed and they both went toward Sector 14 not saying a word to each other the whole walk there. Meanwhile, back in Sector 7 Gumball Turns deeply depressed as he is not only cut off from his friends, but also his family and the girl he loves. He tried to say "I love you," but was cut off before he could say his full point. Now he may never get the chance to ever say I love you to the girl he loves or save his friends from death if he doesn't find out what component was missing. If only he had the courage; the strength to go like the first time, but he didn't and he knew it. As he thinks this he slowly starts to get back to work on his machine lonely and miserable.

So there's chapter 10 and I'll get working on the other stories as soon as possible. Until next time, bye suckas. (0_0)


	11. Chapter 11

**So chapter 11 is going to be the beginning of the four part ending to Return to Dimension 52. I've been brain storming for days what to write for the last four parts before I start the sequel and I think you all will be satisfied with what I do. Now before I start the chapter I just want to let everybody know that whatever I write it will be explained in a later chapter or in the sequel. Now, on with chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: Loss of a Friend- part 1**

**Rachel's POV**

It was two hours until the first match started. None of us knew who would go first to fight in the Coliseum. Three hours earlier the birdman came back and forced us to put on collars that restricted what we could do. As we were putting the collars on he started to explain how things would work around here. Each day one of us would be randomly picked to fight in the arena. Each one of us would have to fight a monster that had the opposite ability as us, but the monster were put into different difficulties levels to make the challenge harder. One match you might have an enemy at level 1 the next he might be at level 12. There were no rules, no restriction, no limits. The battle would continue until one of them fell at the hand of the other. Ounce they were down they would disappear from the Coliseum to be put in what he called the "_Happy Chamber." _ He called it that because the loser of the challenge first got sent to a room. Then, somehow, they experience the happiest thing that ever happened to them, but with a very disturbing twist. The happy memory turns into a nightmare as the thing that you loved comes and puts you to death.

I could tell my friends were not thrilled to here that the thing they loved the most would be put them to death if they lost a match. The expression on their faces told me that they were thinking about what or who would be doing the killing if the lost. The birdman just smiled as he saw our fear of dying. He gave a small laugh before he turned around and went to the door. Before he left he said a few last words to make us more terrified. He said "Your first match will be in five hours. Your collars will inform you in which order each of you will be fighting. Just pray for your sake that you get a high number. You'll live longer." He left after those last words and we haven't been able to sleep since.

We've all been bickering at each other who would be the first one to be sent in. They just kept yelling and yelling at each other without end. They'd probably still be shouting if it wasn't for Bobert pointing out that it didn't matter who they thought should go first, it was up to the computer generators in the collars to decide. They all stopped arguing at each other at this realization and went back to pacing back and forth or falling asleep in their cage. I, myself, was preoccupied trying to think of a way to escape, but with no resources at hand there was no way I could help. Maybe I could use one of my friends powers to my advantage. I got up from the floor and signaled to get my friends attention.

"Hey everyone!" I said "There's no way we can get out of here alone before the match starts, so we need to come together to think of a way out. Now, each one of our cages is set to our own special ability, but can probably get through someone else's.

So I need one of you to brave through your cage so they can use their power to break someone else's." They all looked at each other trying to see who would the one to break through the cage

Eventually, Tina couldn't stand it anymore and decide that she would try to break through. I saw her take a few steps back before charging into the door. Her head rammed into it with so much forced that the whole room shook like an earthquake. She fell to the ground, but got back up to try again. Meanwhile, I saw that Bobert was trying to absorb his electric shield, Carrie was trying to phase through her ghost shield, Darwin was bashing against his glass, and Joe, Anton, Idaho and William were pushing against their box. All my friends were now trying to escape; using their full strength to get past their cell bars. They tried and they tried, but with no success. They all got tired or very hurt and quit before any more damage was done. It was a good shot, but we didn't get far. We all sat tired and hurt , now disappointed that they didn't succeed. They knew that now they would have go out and fight and probably get defeated and go to the Happy Chamber. I wish I could do something, but I have no powers like the other. Why did I have to bring everyone here. Now there's only one hour before we fight and there's nothing we can do. This is all my fault.

**Penny's POV**

We have just arrived at the front gate of the Coliseum. Nothing seemed to have changed since the first time we came here. Of course back then we were a full group. Now we're just a fraction thanks to that scaredy-cat Gumball. Why I ever decided to join him in the first place is a mystery. Maybe because he wasn't scared of me at first sight. Maybe because I felt a connection to him that reminded me of me. Maybe it's because I kind of lo….lo….lov. No! No,no,no! Everyone else my think we belong together in Elmore, but that's because they don't know who we truly are or how we truly act. Speaking of Elmore people that's why I was here; to save my friends from enduring the hell that we had to go through for two months. I saw the door and ordered Tobais to phase through and open it from the inside. He did so and we were now walking down the main hall.

It still looked like the horrid hell hole it did years ago. Large stones going down the hall to the entrance of the area. Moss covered ground under our feet. Bugs and small birds flying above as if they were chasing each other. See this brought back memories of being dragged down to the cellar to be put in the cell before my first battle or the day we escaped and we ran as fast as we could before the guards got to us. As we continued down the hall we got to the stretched path to the cellar. We walked down to the cellar cautious of any enemies that might come. It was surprisingly quit, considering that you can usually hear screams of terror through the hall. I wonder what's going on?

**Normal View**

Rachel and her friends had just given up on trying to break through the bars. They were exhausted and hurt. Their time up to fight was in ten minutes and the collars had started going off. It started to speak saying "_Todays match will be Ryly on the home team and Tina Rex on the opposing team." _ Tina wasn't happy when she heard she was going first. she roared with anger about the choice that had been made. She then looked at Rachel with an angry expression. She snorted at her before saying her words. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't had lead us here we wouldn't be fighting to stay alive. I swear that if I do survive that I will make your bitch, assed life a living hell." She turned around after stating her point and sat there in silence; not wanting to be disturbed.

Rachel had already felt that it was her fault for leading them here, but hearing it from someone other than her actually made the feeling of depression and sorrow kick in. She didn't mean to ;lead them here. She just wanted to find a way back, like they were. She thought that this place would help them in their mission to go home, but instead it lead them to a trap that would leave them dead. She started crying and apologizing to everyone for the thing she did. She fell to her knees uncontrollably crying over this who thing. She just looked at them with such guilt and sorrow. She just kept going until she saw two figures walk in. It was Penny and Tobias or Blade and Light as they are currently known .

They stopped and saw that everyone was in different styled cages. They looked around until they saw Rachel. They walked over and saw that she was in emotional pain. Blade knelt down to her level and said "We're going to get you out of here and back home." Rachel just stood there still crying. She asked "Why? S-so you can j-just end my misery. Then f-fine, do it. End it r-right here. I c-can't take it anymore." Her sobbing made the words hard to hear, but Blade understood perfectly. She knew that Rachel probably needed to hear it from a close friend. She lifted her mask to finally reveal to everyone that she was Penny. Rachel sat there in amassment that Penny was this super skilled ninja. "Penny. You're Blade?" Rachel asked. "Yes. And just in case you're wondering Light is your brother Tobias." Rachel looked up to see that Light was Tobias. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She had known Soul was Gumball, but Penny, the sweet, innocent friend she had was this ruthless and murderous assassin. And Tobias, the dopey, loser brother that she'd known for years is this untouchable, super- quick guy. She couldn't understand it all. "Wait." She said finally calming down, "If you two were Blade and Light this whole time, then why did you attack us and try to kill us?" "Yeah!" everyone said in unison. "Wait, wait, wait," Penny said, "We didn't mean to attack you. Its just that before we could explain ourselves you attack us as if we were the enemy. All we wanted to do was take you to our base underground in Sector 7 to keep you safe from harm before you got into trouble." "Yeah. Now look at you." Tobias said, "You're in the worst place you could ever get yourself into." "Well," Rachel said still sniffling, "I'm sorry we didn't believe you sooner, but that's all in the past. Can you two get us out of here before the take us to fight." Penny nodded her head before pulling her swords out to cut through the bars.

"Alright. I'm going to cut through the bars. Stand ba—Aaaahhh." Out of nowhere Penny got shocked with something that knocked her out cold. Tobias turned around and saw it was the birdman guard standing at the door. He when as fast as he could, charging at the man, but not even his fast as light speed could stop the guard from quickly knocking Tobias out with one swift punch and kick. Now Penny and Tobias were on the floor unconscious as everyone watched the m get beat down. The man laughed at the two of them because of their pitiful attempt to escape. "Well, well, well," he said looking down at them, "If it isn't the _ninja_ Blade and The brat Light. So nice of you two come back after all these years. Hey, didn't you have a third person in your group?" When he said that Rachel and the other noticed that it was just Penny and Tobias. They wondered where Gumball was and why he wasn't here to help out with this problem. Penny tried lifting herself up to talk. "Oh, you mean that useless leader of ours," Penny said, "He didn't want to come and help out, so he stayed at his base so he would be safe." "So basic-ly" the man said ", he stayed behind and left you all for dead. Hahaha! Your own leader leaving you to save these pathetic basturds on your own with a second thought of regret. Now that's more hurtful then anything I can do." Penny looked down in disappointment. She had failed in saving her friends and was now trapped in the Coliseum again.

The guard grabbed the both of them and dragged them to the end of the room. At the end there was three dusty cages that hadn't been used in a years. The first one that Penny got thrown into got reactivate and the bars glowed a sharp red. This was to prevent her from cutting through them with her swords. The second one had a pitch black barrier around it. Tobias was thrown in and all his power was drained from the lack of light. They were both put back in the cages that they had escaped ounce before, alongside the rest of their friends. "Thanks a lot guys. You were a BIG help." Tina said unhappy about what just happened. "Leave them alone Tina. They were just trying to get us out." Rachel said defending her friends. "Thanks Rachel," Penny said," we did try our hardest. If we have one more person we would have succeeded in saving you. Now we're all in here in this hell of a place and there's nothing we can do." They all sat in wait for the battle that would soon take place. They knew there was nothing they could do and decided to face their problem instead of escape it. So they all waited for the time to come.

Unknowingly to them there was a camera attached to the end of Penny's swords. Gumball, who was back in Sector 7 had seen the whole transaction go down. His two most favorable friends were now trapped in the Coliseum ounce again. He felt sorry for them for getting themselves back into this mess after he said not to. "I told them not to go. I warned them of the consequences and now they're in deep trouble." He turned around in his chair and lowered his head in pitty. His thoughts on the matter tuned more and more horrible as they progressed. '_You know you have to save them' _he said in his mind as if it were a separate person. "Why should I. For one, my friends didn't heed my warning about returning there and second I already promised I wouldn't go there again. '_You know very well that you don't have the heart to just abandon them.' "_Yeah. Well why should I care for how they are or how they feel? They never did for me. I continuously care and care for others that don't even give me the time of day. It's about time I think about myself for ounce." '_Your only saying that because your mind is telling you to be afraid of the past, but you have to let go of the past. It's time you stop listening to the brain and start listening to the heart.' _He didn't want to admit it, but his inner subconscious was right. He may have had a horrible life with those people, but inside he knew his life wouldn't be the same with them gone. He knew he had to leave his base to go to the Coliseum. As much as his mind told him not to he had to. He got up from his chair, put on his over-coat and top-hat and got ready to leave. He had to go to the Coliseum as soon as possible, but he had to make a quick stop in Sector 13 before he went. He snapped his fingers and opened his dark portal. He looked back at his base , thinking second thoughts on leaving, but he just turned back and jumped in to be transported to Sector 13. There was a certain genius he had to get reacquainted with before he could go and get his friends. Hopefully, he can get the person before it was to late. "Hold on guys. I'm coming ."

Later Back at the area the birdman came back in the room. "Hey prisoners. It's time for the first match." As they looked at each other they all began to worry about their friends safety and whether she will come back alive after the gruesome event that was about to take place.

**There's chapter 11. The first match is about to begin and Gumball has just left his base to go and save the others, but will he make it in time. You're going to just have to wait and see**. **Until then, see ya suckas. (0_0)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is on the way, but before I start I have to say a few thing. First, I want to thank Evilo again and TAWOGFan for all the tips and ideas. Next I'm starting the chapter after the first battle ends, so if you've been waiting for me to tell how Tina got her ass handed to her I'm sorry, but you can read about a different beating in my other story. Last but not least if there's any last minute things you want to say about this story before it's over, now is the time. Anyway, on to chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12: Loss of a Friend- part 2: Sector 12.5**

It's been an hour sense Tina was dragged off to fight in her match. Everyone was sitting around doing nothing, but thinking about when it will be their turn. While Tina was battling the collars gave the order of which they would participate in battle. After Tina it would be Bobert, then Jamie, then Rachel, then Darwin, Joe, Anton, Carrie, Penny, William, Idaho, and last Tobias . They all just thought about what type of battle they would be put in and whether they would survive or get transported to the Happy Chamber. They all hoped that maybe there was someone out there who would come and help them, but it was a very unlikely chance that anyone they knew would know their where a bouts.

Rachel was in the corner of her cage curled up in a ball. She was ashamed to be who she was. She didn't even want to look at her friend because it would just cause her to cry at the fact that they would all probably be dead soon and then she would never see them again. She also didn't want to look at their faces because she thought they would be faces of betrayal and disappointment in what she had done. As she was thinking of all the bad that she had thought she had done, she closed her eyes and thought of all the time back in Elmore. The time that she had taken for granted and would never be able to get back. Rachel thought of her parent and older friends back home and how they must be worried about whether they would see her again Thinking about her parents made her think about all her friends parent and the stress they are under to find their lost kids, even though there's a good chance that they will be lost forever. This made Rachel cry; she would be responsible for the homicides of her friends and there's nothing she could do about.

A few minutes later they see the birdman walk in and he a frown on his face. He looked at all of us as if he was bearing bad news to tell. All of them got up and wondered why he was here. "What are you doing back here?" ,Carrie asked forcefully. "Yeah, and where is our friend Tina." ,Jamie added on. He looked at both of them and gave a big huff of air. He breathed in and began to speak. "I'm afraid your friend has….." They all looked at him with faces that showed that Tina was dead. But before they all started to weep and cry for the loss of their friend he said "She's made it past the first round." They all cheered to know that their friend was save. "I was really hoping that she'd fall, but I guess when you're that big it's kind of hard to knock you down.", the birdman said disappointingly. "Oh well, one of you will die and when you do I'll be there to dance on your grave ounce you're buried. Any way your friend will be sent in any minute, so don't go anywhere. Like you have a choice.", he said before walking out laughing at his own joke.

They all waited for Tina to enter so they could see how their friend was doing. They saw the door open and coming through was a guard escorting Tina in. Ounce they put her in her cage they left the room and everyone could see how Tina was. Her scales were tainted red with blood and some patch of her actual skin was showing. She was missing some teeth and the tip of her tail was cut off. They all looked in horror at the tough bully they used to know, now in a condition that would soon lead to death if not treated soon.

From Tina's few her sight was foggy and one of her eyes were completely shut due to the immense amount of pain. From what she could make out she was back in her cage around all her friend; at least, she thought of them as her friends. She looked around and could just barely make out Rachel's image. Tina remembered what she would do to her if she survived. She would make her life a living hell, but in her current condition she couldn't even talk let alone punch of kick. She decided to just let it be for now, but ounce she's better she'll get back at her and then conquer this place and the sector like she had said she would. She layed back against the cell wall and drifted asleep so she could heal and fulfill her promise.

They couldn't stop looking at Tina and all her scars that she had gotten. They all were now even more terrified of the dangers that were ahead of them in the Coliseum. They thought that if Tina, the toughest one of all of them, almost died in there they would surely die in the first few minutes. They all started to panic and yell uncontrollably when Penny gets up and speaks. "All of you, shut the hell up! I can't even hear myself think with all you guys bitching about what's going to happen." ,She yelled to her highest volume. "Well Why don't you shut up Penny." ,Jamie said irritated. "You don't know what Tina and the rest of us are going to go through; feeling like we're going to die and never go home. All you're doing is sitting around and doing nothing ! So why don't you just turn back around in your cage and mind your own damn business."

Penny stood there for a moment with a dark, shadowy expression. "You don't think I know how it feels to almost die? You don't think I've suffered before and had to go through the cruelties that this place has to offer? Well let me tell you a little story of my past alongside Tobias and Gumball." All of them, even Rachel, looked at Penny as she started to tell her story. "Seven years ago me, Gumball and Tobias were transported here to escape our old lives because we thought we were outcast and freaks to society. At first it was a heavenly place of free living, but then the characteristics of the land began to change. Lines were drawn, war began, and no one was to be trusted. We had to fight against countless enemies to save ourselves until the day we returned home. Then we heard about a place that would make any desire become a reality; The Coliseum. We were just as naïve as you when we were traveling here. We thought we would just have to go through a few fights and then we'd be home, but just like now we were thrown in this dungeon and would go day after day fighting for our life. Each time we were in a battle we get weaker and weaker. We got to a point where we couldn't even walk or talk, like Tina over there only we went a few extra battles before that happened. Eventually, during one of my battles, I was so weak and tired that the opponent I was facing nearly killed me. He slammed me against the ground, broke nearly every bone in my body, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he jabbed me in throat with his swords. I was about to die and the odds were against me. The pain was unbearable and thought of me finally losing made me think that maybe I would get relief from the pain. Just as the guy was about to send his final blow I made a quick maneuver around his sword and then thrusted myself up and jabbed my antlers in his chest. That last hit made him fall and me the winner. And even though I was the winner, I know that there could have been a chance were I could have died."

They all sat silent thinking about the story that had just been told. They had no idea what type of hell that Penny and the others had to go through. Now they have to go through the same horrid battles that they tried to escape from. "Wow Penny. I had no idea." ,Jamie said apologizing. "It's fine, but please can you guys just quiet it down. I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to hear screaming in my ear." They all agreed to be quieter and went back to thinking about their upcoming match.

Penny thoughts were on a different matter though. She was thinking how Gumball was doing. The last time she saw him he was doing nothing in their effort to getting everyone back home and safe. He didn't even come with them to come and save them from the Coliseum. All these thought made Penny more and more angry at Gumball. For the fact that they are here is his fault for not coming with them. '_I wander what he's doing while we're rotting in here' _Penny thought before going back into her mind top go through the rest of her faded memories.

Meanwhile a sector away Gumball was searching for a person that could help him save the others.

**Gumball's POV**

I have just exited my portal and entered in the middle of sector 12. I rigged my watch that I've had for year to transport me to where the next person was. It traced that it was in the electric land of Electtire. I walked around the area to see what I could find. The place hasn't changed since the last time I was here. Black dirt covers the ground and the trees are metallic silver. There is a thunderstorm in the sky which lightening comes from every second.

I looked around the area searching for any traces of the others person, but she was nowhere to be found. There was no cities in this sector. There was no crack, crevice, cave, or hole that she could hide in. Then I thought of who I'm actually looking for and realized that the person I'm looking for has probably made some type of device to protect herself from the outside forces. I recalculated my watch to track any foreign material in the area and it found that there was a large mass two miles away.

I walked two miles west and just like my watch indicated, but I still didn't see the large mass that I was picking up. I walk up and saw that my watch was saying I was right in front of it. I looked in front of me but all I saw was more and more land. "This is ridicules! I don't have to be listening to a watch that's obviously faulty." ,I said as I took off my watch. I threw it towards what I thought was the empty plain, but when it was flying in the air it disappeared in mid-throw. I looked in amazement as I pondered what just happened. I walked up to the place that my watch had disappeared to and I stood there. I put my hand out stretched it toward the plain. It disappeared in the area in front of me, but I could still feel where it was. I decided to make a big step by going through what appeared to be a holographic field. I put one foot up and stepped through the field.

When I got to the other side I saw that I was in a whole new environment, but this one seemed to be artificially based area. The walls and floors were a black metallic iron with a neon pink stream. The ceilings were full of wires and cords connecting to something that seemed to be up ahead. I walked forward down the hall to see what this base had in store. Suddenly, I hear an alarm go off and a traditional flashing light goes on and off. I saw guns and lasers come out of the wall and they started to shoot at me. I didn't have to dodge them because my molecular structure allows me to just let the beams pass through me. I kept walking down the hall as the guns and lasers kept shooting me. Eventually they seized and went back into the wall. I could see a room up ahead and started to run as fast as I could. I thought that maybe the person I was looking for would be up ahead, but when I got to the room it was empty. It was an empty box where all the wires lead to a master control seat. Where could she have gone. She wouldn't just leave the safety of her base if she had a choice. "Where are you!" ,I said trying to get her attention. "I know you can hear me. Where are you?" "I'm right behind you." ,a voice said from the back. I turned around and saw that it was indeed her. "Anias." I said as I looked at her. She was wearing a black jacket with neon pink lights on it. She also was wearing black boots and a pair of extension, scanner goggles. She was wearing a hoodie that covered most of her face except for her goggles and mouth. When I looked at her I saw she wasn't alone. She was riding a giant robotic animal that resembled an octopus.

The octopus quickly swung one of his tentacles at me and grabbed me by the foot. It dragged me up until I was making eye contact with Anias. "What do you want idiot?" She said as if she didn't care. "Well, I came because.." "You came because you want to ask for my help in rescuing the others. Yeah, I know." ,she said completing my thought. "How did you know that?" I asked curious of how my sister knew what I was going to say. "Well just like everyone else who got sent to this dimension I got a power too, but not a physical one. I was already a genius, plus the enhancement this place gave me allowed me to take whatever info I get and recuperate them into a highly complex prediction." "So how did you know I needed your help in saving everyone?" ,I asked " I saw you coming in a hurry, plus I saw the guys passing by here when they were being dragged away. I just put two and two together." ,She said trying to hurry the conversation. "Do you have anything else to say or are you finished because I'm very busy?" "What do you mean do I have anything else to say. Our friends are in trouble, and you're saying you're too busy to come and help?" "Okay, first off they're your friend. I don't have any friend; I like to do things solo. And second, yes I'm too busy to help. I have too many wild and unstable experiments that could go off if not attended to. Now, if you don't mind, I have an unstable uranium isotope that must be carefully examined ."

I now saw that Anias would not come by reason, so I had to trick her into doing what I want by doing a technique that I saw Rachel do to get Tina. "You're right. I should just leave you to whatever work you're doing. I'll just go and get another genius like the Eggheads or Bobert. They were always smarter than you." This grabbed her attention and she quickly turned around. "They always did get higher grades and lead our school to multiple academic triathlons." This was starting to anger her more and more. "I know you're trying to make me think that I should come, but it not going to work. Now leave." "Fine An, do nothing. Then when everyone is dead you'll have the guilt that you could have saved them and didn't. You know, I did nothing when my two friends went to help them and now they're trapped with the rest of them. Now I'm on my way, fighting my fear of the place that almost cause my death , to save these people. And I guessed that you might want to do the same, but I guess I was wrong."

I turned around and started to walk away when I heard something from behind. "Fine." "Fine what?" I said. "I'll come, but because of your poorly made speech. Honestly I hate to help people. Sure I act like I do, but inside I'm throwing up my insides. But I guess considering that they are the only people I know outside the family, it would be pretty lonely. Plus, spending large amounts of time with mom and dad just isn't the most exciting thing to do. So, I'll help you, but it's by my own choice and standards. Got it." I shook my head in agreement and with that I now had my sister on my side. I now have the necessary brain I need to attempt my break in; that is, if they haven't already died in battle. "So what's the plan?" ,she asked. I told her my plan and now we were off to go and save what our lives held dear.

**So that's chapter 12. Anias the super genius has joined Gumball in his quest to break into the Coliseum. Meanwhile, Our friends wait scared of the competition ahead. Will Gumball make it before someone gets killed? I don't know, but will soon. Until then see you suckas. (0_0)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Loss of a Friend-part 3: The Break In**

**Anias's POV**

I'm on my way, alongside my brother, to go and save his friends. Apparently they were captured and put in this place called the Coliseum, but I didn't much care for what had happened to them. Honestly, I still don't care what happened or will happen to them. I'm just coming along because I can now leave my secure base knowing that there's some muscle by my side to protect me. Plus, I can scan the surrounding area up close.

We were about 6 miles away from our destination and I could tell that Gumball was concerned for his friends. "Why are you so worried about them?" I asked. "Because if I don't hurry, then something bad might happen to them that I will regret." "That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you so worried for them; the people who hurt and humiliated you?" He stood there for a moment before he answered. "Because although they hurt me for a reason that is completely superficial, I know that I have to be the bigger man, turn the other cheek, and continue going. Even if they don't want me to or wouldn't expect me to."

I thought about his answer for a minute. He was saying that no matter what you do, you should continue being nice even if they are complete jerks. It didn't make sense to me, because if I had so called friends that treated me like that I would seek revenge. I would think out all the possible tortures that I could do and then choose the most painful one that would equal the amount of pain that they dealt to me. Of course that's how I would handle something like that. Gumball on the other hand just wants to take what he gets and live with it. I don't get it, but if he feels that way I guess I should except it; especially if I want to continue on with him.

We have just arrived at the front of the Coliseum and that meant our plan that we had discussed will now take effect. "An, you know what to do." ,he said before I replied and went to work. What Gumball was going to do was a complete mystery to me because he just told me what to do, but if I know my bro it will either go very well or very bad. Most likely very bad.

**Gumball's POV**

Anias went to do her duties, while I stayed at the front. I looked at the large doors in front of me and saw that it had accumulated more blood and scratch marks from the last time I was here. I felt a feeling inside; the feeling of fear. The feeling was strong and it kept getting stronger and stronger as I got ready to do my part in this break in. I took a deep breath in and began my duty.

I morphed into a shadowy figure and slid under the door without sound. Ounce inside, I reanimated myself and headed down the hall. I knew my friends were on the left down in the dungeon, but I'm not going to them yet. I'm going to the right where the balcony is. That's were I'll find the king, who I need to talk to. Since he was in charge of how things work in here going to him would be the thing to do if I want my friends out.

As I was approaching the front there seemed to be more and more guards guarding the control room. I had to fight through wave after wave of whatever the hell these monsters were so I could get to my destination. They kept coming at me; trying to knock me down long enough to grab me and then kill me, but I just slid through each one of their attempts and then knocked them down. They just didn't seem to get the message that they couldn't just charge at me with all their force. But they continued to do so, and as they did I just beat each one of them.

I was getting closer and closer to where I wanted to be. I was soon at the entrance to the balcony and saw that the king was there looking out and watching the battle that was taking place. I could see down and saw that it was Jamie who was battling right now. I had to hurry before someone weak was put in and they died out there. I entered the balcony and gave a small, subtle cough to grab their attention. They turned around and saw me looking at them. They were probably waiting for me to speak, so I got ready to. "Hello King. Nice to see you again." I said to him sarcastically. "Soul! I haven't seen you in ages." ,he said happy to see me. He was skinny man wearing a half purple, half red suit. He also wore a ghostly jester mask that made him sound somewhat faded. "So, how has my favorite and most ruthless fighter been all these years." ,he asked. "I've been fine." "Well, things here are going good as well, as you can see, but it's not exactly the same without your charm." He said with a persuasive voice. "I didn't come here to go back down memory lane, nor did I come back to fight in your contained hell." I said. "Well then why are you here?" "You captured my friends and now I want them back before you put them in a match they can't win." "Those people fighting down there is part of you posy. Well if I had known that I would have done something more with them along time ago. Like put them in the Happy Chamber, or put them with a level Z warrior. You know, things I wanted to do with you." ,he said with a evil voice. "Look you insufferable basturd, I didn't come to hear you chatter. I came to work out a deal." "What kind of deal?" ,he said with interest. "A deal I know you won't be able to refuse." I had his full attention. "What if I said that I could give you the battle of the century? The fight that would go down in your history book." "What are you talking about, boy?" he said impatiently. "I'm saying, that you put a collar on me and I go in the ring against all my friends." His eyes widened. "If they can beat me then they can go free, but if I beat all of them then you can keep me and make me kill whoever you want ."

He looked at me with much interest. "That kind of battle would attract people from all 'round. It be the biggest event in the Coliseums history, not to mention the drama the people will look at as you fight your own friends ." "So, is it a deal?" I asked as he scrambled around. "Boy, you got yourself a deal. We'll put you up against all your buddies a main attraction." He explained as he got excited at the event. "We'll debut tomorrow, but until then I'll have my guards send you to a more classy cell." He clapped his hands together and ordered two of his servants to take me to my room. "Makes sure nothing happens to him. He's our star fighter." He said as we were walking off. What he didn't know was that I had a bi grin on my face. Phase two of my plan was complete. Now all I need is Anias to hook up the devise I gave her and phase three will begin.

**Anias's POV**

I entered the emergency control room and did exactly what Gumball instructed. I entered in his pin code and hacked into the computers software. I thought it was weird that there was a super computer in a rundown place like this, but I ignored it and continued on. Ounce I was in, I hooked up the device Gumball gave me and set it for 2:34 p.m. just like he said. Why he wanted it at this time is beyond me, but it was part his plan and I just decided to go with it. Now that this was in place I lye in wait for his orders. I wonder what they'll be.

**Short chapter, but the big finale is so to come. Keep your eyes open for any new updates. Until then see you suckas later. (0_0)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Final chapter of Return to Dimension 52 is finally here. Thank you to all the reviews and support from my fellow writers. And thank you to all of you out there who followed my story 'til the end. Now, on with the final chapter of Return to Dimension 52.**

**Chapter 14: Loss of a Friend-part 4: The Final Hour**

Today was a grand day at the Coliseum. Banners were hung, horns were blown, and announcements were made all across the land. Today was the day that the nefarious Soul faces off against his own team. The winner(s) win their freedom, but losers have to sacrifice a poor soul to be killed by Soul. The announcements were made all day and the people were quickly interested to see the match. People from all sectors came to see the battle of betrayal in the Coliseum, eager to see who would win. Little did they know that this event was just a cover for the bigger event secretly happening below surface. Two levels below the surface of the Coliseum Anias lies in wait for her brother's order to start the clock.

Meanwhile on the far east side of the Coliseum, Gumball was getting ready to fight. He was in a special room full of luxuries and valuables; all complimentary of the King for his "Star fighter." He didn't care for them though. He didn't care for all the gold and silvers given to him. All he cared about was if his plan that had been set for today would succeed. He thought about all his friends finally getting home and returning to their families. He imaged the thought of running and being caught in the safety of his loving mothers arms again. He thought how things would finally go back to normal and life would continue on with the memory of Dimension 52 long gone, never to be thought about again. The more he thought these things the more he knew he had to succeed.

The match wasn't scheduled for another hour because of all the preparations that were being done. Gumball decided to go and check on Anias first to see if things were ready and then he would go visit his friends in the dungeon. He opened a portal and transported himself down to the lower level of the Coliseum where Anias was. He called out in the darkness to summon his sister. "Anias! Where are you." He called. "I'm right here. You don't have to yell." She said back to him. "Sorry, but I needed to make sure you were ready before all this started." He said. "Relax. Everything you gave me is securely hooked up and ready to go." "And do you have that '_thing'_ that I gave you yesterday." He asked. " Yes. And it's ready to be placed in when you say so." Gumball was now reassured that all the machinery that had been set was good and ready and was now off to visit his friends.

The King had informed them of his presence and the event that was going to take place today. Gumball knew that they would not be happy to see him, nor want to hear anything that he had to say. None the less, he had to try to convince them otherwise. If they don't believe him or his plan of getting them home then the mission that had been planned will go slightly off course. He had to act as humble, civil, persuasive, and as calm as he could to make them believe them. He also, though, had to act as if he were going to fight them in fear that someone might overhear and stop his plan. This whole thing was a very delicate matter that had to be taken seriously and precisely.

He got to the entrance of the dungeon and went in to see all his trapped in their own unique cells. When they saw him they all sprang up and tried to pull him in to their cage so they could get him before he got them. They said thing that made Gumball feel like his friends hated him now. They said, "You son of a bitch, how could you do this to us!," and, "I'll kill you, you sick, uncaring, unforgivable basturd."All thing that would make a person mad and angry or sad and depressive, but he didn't care for what the others thought. There were three people in particular that he had to talk to. First was Darwin, who was in the back of his water filled cell looking at his brother disappointment. Gumball knocked on the glass wall to try to signal him over, but he wouldn't. Instead he turned around away from his brother. Gumball needed to get his, Rachel's, and Penny's attention before the match started. He tried to talk to him; to see if maybe he'll say something.

"Darwin; I know you can hear me and I know you don't want hear or see me, but just hear me out. I know over the past few weeks there have been things that I've done that may look like I'm the bad guy, but I'm telling you the truth when I say that what i did or what I'm about to do wasn't supposed to hurt you. You know me. I'm your brother and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe. And if I have to do something that may look bad to help you and keep you safe then I'll do it to protect you." Gumball looked at his brother who still didn't utter a word. Gumball decided that Darwin wouldn't trust him until phase five, getting home, was over, so he left.

He went over to Rachel's cage and started to talk to her about the situation. "Rachel. You shouldn't be sad for what you did. You were just being the leader and trying to get everyone home." She looked up and saw at the end of the cell. "I was in the same situation too alongside Penny and Tobias years ago. I was just trying to get them home and I believed the first thing I heard. It's nothing to be sad about. You should be proud of the accomplishments that you've made and continue what you're doing." She sat there not saying a word like Darwin, but she had a different face on her. She had a face that looked like she was thinking about Gumball's words. He left her on that note to think about it.

Then he went over to Penny. The one that Gumball would feel would be the hardest of the three to convince. He knelt down and looked at her with a face of forgiveness, but she looked back with a face of betrayal. "Penny I …" "Save it. I don't want to hear what lame, inspirational crap you have to say." She said trying to block contact with Gumball. "But Penny, I don't want to think I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I have to." "So you're fighting us and are going to kill one of us because you have to. You know Gumball, when I first meet you I thought we were going to be with each other through thick and thin. Through the good and the bad, no matter how it got. I even thought that maybe, at one point, we could become more then friends. But now I see that I will never be with someone like you."

These words that Penny said struck Gumball's heart . He couldn't believe what was said to him. Penny, the one he loved; the one whole loved him; the friend that he's had since the very beginning , telling him that they will never be together. He felt like his heart had been ripped out as hard and as painfully as possible. He was just speechless and continued to be as got up and walked away. "That's right leave. I don't need you to be by me anymore." Penny yelled as he walked away. Before he left he lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry, my friend." And left to leave his friends alone for the remaining time.

Gumball walked up out of the dungeon thinking about Penny's words. He couldn't stop thinking what she said. It just kept ringing in his head over and over as he continued down the hall. "Penny," he said in a low voice, "I hope what I do soon will make you forgive me." He kept walking until he bumped into the. They both fell on the ground slightly hurt. "Why, watch where you're going or else I'll have to… oh, Soul it's you" ,he said realizing who it was. "The Coliseum's prepped up, the rows are packed with blood lusting fans, all we need is the 'Okay' from you saying that you're ready and we can start this match." Gumball got up from the ground and brushed himself off. He looked up at the King and saw that his anticipation was literally killing him. Gumball decided that it was time to go out on the field. "Alright. Let do it" He yelled out with glee at the comment and grabbed Gumball's wrist to pull him along. "Come on." ,he said, "Time to get to your station.

Everyone in the Coliseum was yelling for the match to begin, when a speaker began to talk. "**Attention all. The fight shall begin in two minutes. On the opposing team are the new comers; and on the home team, an old favorite. The king of voids. The master of darkus. The one that will show these rookies to their grave; it's Soul!" **The crowd went wild , cheering for whatever side they thought was going to win. Meanwhile, on opposing sides of the Coliseum, Gumball and the others were getting ready for their match. Each side had a different feeling in the air as they prepared to go on.

On the opposing side Rachel, Darwin, Penny, Tobias and the other were practicing their power so they could get even with Gumball. They all wanted to get back at that back stabber for betraying them and fighting for the other side. Penny seemed to be working the hardest out of all of them. All the stored up anger that she's had for him was finally going to rain upon him as she show Gumball that he shouldn't mess with her. Rachel walked over to her to talk about the thing that happened earlier. "Hey Penny can we talk for a moment?" she asked. "Fine, but keep it short, sweet, and at a distance. I don't want to hit you with my swords." She said, focusing on her exercise. "Well, it's about what Gumball said earlier to us. About how he said thing that went to us personally like they were supposed to mean something." "Rachel, let me tell you a little something about Gumball," she said practicing, "Gumball is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. He can make thing sound so caring and so meaningful that you won't even notice when he's lying or keeping a secret." "But Penny, the way he said it to us, it sounded like he was planning something other than just this fight. You may not see it, but I do; sort of" Rachel said. "Rachel, at this point I refuse to believe what Gumball has to say. Now if you excuse me , I have training to do." Penny went back to her training while Rachel just thought about what Gumball might have had to say.

On the other side of the Coliseum Gumball was getting ready for Phase 5. He had contacted Anias to start the clock and then immediately meet him in the Coliseum. Everything was going to plan; except for the fact that his friends think he's a lying, conniving jerk. He just thought about the plan and his friend. Whether it would work or fail. The outcome of this whole thing depended on him and he knew he had to succeed. He sat in darkness under a massive amount of pressure. He just couldn't stand it all. Then he felt a small vibration and saw that Anias had entered. She was sitting next him with a look of assurance. "You know bro, I envy you," she said looking at the ground. "Why?" Gumball asks. "Because I may be smart and able to come up with a probable outcome for things, but I wouldn't have suspected that you, out of everyone else, would have the courage to stand up tall, face your fear, and risk everything to save what you love," she said as Gumball looked back at his sister. "Why are you saying this? Just a few hours ago you said you didn't care for what happened to them." ,Gumball asked questioning his sisters words. "I'm saying it because I know how much this means to you and how important it is that it works. I just thought that you should here some type of encouragement from a close accomplice and considering that I'm the only one who doesn't hate you I guess I just wanted to do something nice before you went out." Gumball smiled at his sister before giving her a big hug. He did feel a lot better knowing that there was someone that still listened to him and believed in him.

The time had come. The battle was about to begin and each side stepped out on the field with Rachel/Penny's team on the left and Gumball and Anias on the right. They stood at each end watching each other as the announcements went on. "**Welcome all to the fight of the century. Today we have the exhilarating match of The Rookies versus Soul, plus an unexpected newcomer. Well folks you know what I always say: The more, the bloodier. Now on with the rules of the match….What am I talking about; there are no rules. So without further ado, let's get ready to fiiiii~ght!" **With that the speaker went off and each side stood waiting for the first move to be made.

Suddenly, a person on the east side said "Attack!" and everyone went charging at Gumball and Anias. Gumball then looked at Anias to see how long they had to stall. She said in ten minutes the machine would be ready to go. Gumball Understood and then got ready to 'fend off his friends for the time being. He and Anias went running into the hoard of raging people. Anias took the portion on the right while Gumball took the left. Anias had to fight off Jamie, Joe, Anton, William, and Carrie. Using what she had on her, she used her goggles and set them to stun ray. She started blasting everywhere trying to get everyone to back off. Meanwhile, Gumball was up against Tina, Bobert, Darwin, Rachel, Tobias, and Penny. He was trying to not harm them; seeing if his words of truth might give a different result.

"Guys please, you've got to listen to me." He pleaded, but no one listened. On his right he was dodging spike shots from his brother, while on left he was avoiding laser beams from Bobert. "Guys listen. I'm trying to help you." "You call fighting and attacking us helping." ,Bobert said continuing his fire. "I know it looks bad, but I really am trying to help. Darwin, bro, you believe me don't you?" He looked at his and saw he wasn't convinced. "Sorry Gumball, but I don't." ,he said firmly; still shooting . Gumball was dodging endless fire on both sides, until suddenly Tina comes charging in and bashes her head into Gumball knocking him down. "I should have killed you back in Elmore when I had the chance." Tina said to Gumballs face as he was pinned down. He turned into shadow form and slid under Tina. He grabbed Tina's shadow and whipped it around, causing the real Tina to react the same way. Eventually Gumball lifted her up and trew her to the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Darwin and Bobert saw Gumball on the ground and aimed at the show. Gumball lashed around avoiding the endless fire until he grabs on to Bobert's leg and drags him to Darwin. Then he grabbed Darwin's ankle and then lifted them both in the air. He spun both Their shadows in the air and the banged them against the ground. Both Bobert and Darwin were slammed to the ground feeling hurt. Gumball then threw both of them against the edge of the Coliseum and they both fell to the ground unable to move. Gumball reanimated himself and looked to see that only Rachel, Tobias, and Penny stood on his end. Rachel wasn't really a fighter, and Tobias went to check on the others, so all that left was Penny.

She ran fast up to Gumball and quickly striked with her sword right through Gumball's chest. Gumball, being able to stretch, bend, and separate let the blades go through since he knew it would do no harm. Penny pulled out from his chest and tried to strike again, but each attack just went through him, not causing any harm. "Why can't I hurt you?" ,she screamed as she was attacking. "Penny please, calm down. I'm not going to do anything" "Yeah, well i am. I want you to hurt, just like you hurt me!" Penny said starting to tear up. She slashed and cut through, but each strike just kept going through.

On the top of the balcony the King watches over as the fight goes on. He sees the crowd going wild as both Gumball and Anias fight against their friends, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more drama and action, so he decided to do something sinister. "Tis battle is surely the battle of the century, no doubt. But I want to make this the fight of the millennium! So why don't I add a few extra components to this well-oiled machine." He scooted over to his control pad and started to type away at what commands he wanted.

Back down at on the field Anais was still blasting while Gumball was still backing off. "Penny, please stop." He asked kindly. "No I won't stop. I won't ever stop until I hurt you!" Penny sobbed as she kept striking. "But Penny I…" Gumball was interrupted when he felt a shaking in the ground. The whole area shook forcefully and rapidly. Suddenly a whole hoard of monster come running out on the fiend. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of all these ferocious monsters charging at them. Gumball quickly turned to Anias. "We have to start the portal now!" he yelled to Anais. "But it not done loading. If we leave now, there's no telling where we'll end up when we come out." Gumball looked back at the monster coming closer and closer. "I don't car! Start it up!"

Anias did what he said and started the portal . The generator in the emergency room stored up enough energy to create a portal out on the field. Gumball looked at Penny and who was now fighting off the monsters. "Penny!" he screamed over. "What!" "I need you and Tobias to gather everyone and get them through that portal." Penny looked over at the portal . "How do I know I can trust you; after all that's happened." "You can't, but I'm asking that you do just for this one time listen and get everyone to that portal." Penny looked at Gumball and saw that he was serious. She decided to do what he said and left to go get everyone to the entrance.

The shaking of the ground was so forceful that the ground opened up and a large hole was created. The water tanking was also down there and busted open to fill the hole up with water. Unknowingly to Rachel the hole was right behind her and she accidentally feel in. She quickly grabbed on to the sides to prevent herself from falling the fifty feet. She called for help and Gumball heard. He rushed over right before Rachel lost her grip and fell, but Rachel's wait plus Gumball's wait caused the cliff to break off making them both fall in. Gumball acted quickly using his claws to grab on to the cliffs side. They were now both dangling on the side of the cliff forty feet above the waters below. "Gumball, lets just let go and fall in the water." Rachel said. "We can't. These collars have a shock sensor that will kill us if we touch the water." "Well then transport us out with your powers." "Using my powers uses up my personal energy and I only have enough power to send up one." They both hung there while Gumballs claws slowly break one by one.

"Look Gumball, I'm not worth saving. You're the only one who can get everyone back home and I'm slowing you down. Use your last bit of energy on yourself, that way everyone can get home." Rachel Hung there ready to fall and give her life for her friends whens Gumball speaks "No." "No." Rachel asks "Why?" "Because seven years ago when me , Penny, and Tobias were in here I promised that if I were to return that I would help any poor soul get out, no matter what the cost. And when I look back at what I've been doing I realize that I've been basically pushing you guys to get in trouble instead of prevent it. Well, that's going to change." He looks at Rachel and then back up at the top of the pit. "I'm going to send up. Ounce your up there you have to get to the portal as fast as possible." Rachel looked stunned that Gumball was going to give his life for her. She just couldn't believe the fact that he, the guy who could get them home, is dying to save her. "Gumball, I can't let you do this. You're the only one who can get everyone back home. I won't allow you to die for me." He looked down at Rachel and gave a small grin. He opened the small rift right below Rachel. "Gumball, you don't have to do this." She said begging. "I know, but I want." He said looking up. "Rachel, when you're up there look after Anias and Darwin for me." She just started crying that he was going to die. "And also, Tell Penny I'm sorry for everything, and that…. I love her." And with those last words Gumball kicked Rachel off making her fall through the rift. It closed soon after and gumball's last claw snapped making him fall in.

When Rachel got to the top She quickly rushed over to see if Gumball was still there, but he had fallen in the water. She saw him get painfully electrocuted and eventually fall deep in the water's depths. Rachel looks down and cries for the loos of a friend, when she was being called over. "Rachel! Hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can keep this thing open." Anias said trying to stabilize the portal. Rachel got up and quickly made a brake for the hole. Ounce she was there she looked at Anais with doubt. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. "Of course, now go!" Rachel looked back at the world she was leaving before she an Anais jump in and the portal closes.

They were now in a rift going somewhere unknown and uncharted. And as they go through the spiraling vortex they think about what thing they have learned and lessons that should help in the future from the world called Dimension 52.

**Well, that's the end to Return to Dimension 52. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. And watch out for the sequel and prequel coming soon. Until then Thank you suckas. (0_0)**


	15. Chapter 142

**Chapter 14.2: Home**

"_Ssssshhhall. Sssshhhall." _'Not that noise again' ,Rachel said to herself as she lies on a flat, but comfortable surface with her eyes closed. "_Aaaasshhaall, Aaaasshhaall" '_Why won't it just leave me alone?' "_Rraacchheell. Rraacchheel, hoonneeyy. Wa~ke uuup." '_Did that sound just call me 'Honey'?" Rachel begins to open her eyes and realizes that she was in bed at home in her own room. She looked around and saw everyone she knew was surrounding her bed. "Good morning sweety." ,Rachel's mother said giving her a kiss on her head. "I'm so glad to see you're finally awake and okay." Rachel didn't know what had happened to get her back to her room. She saw was covered in bandages on her head, torso, and left leg. "What happened?" ,Rachel asked. "There was a chemical explosion at your school." ,Tobias said. "The whole east side was blown to smithereens. Most of us barely made it out alive." Rachel didn't seem to understand. She remembered being transported to another dimension full of anarchy and disorder. She remembered her friends fighting for their lives in a death rally full monster and mutants. "But, what about the dimension?" ,Rachel asked. They looked at each other wondering what she was talking about. "What do you Rach?" ,Darwin said from the side. "I mean Dimension 52. What happened? How'd we get out of the Coliseum. When'd we get back home, how did-" Rachel was stopped by her father in mid-sentence. "You were probably imagining the whole thing. The doctor had to put you on a lot of medication to keep you in a stable condition." "But it felt so real. We were in another dimension and we had to fight for our lives. Then we got sent to The Coliseum where we had to fight in a big tournament; with us against Anais and….Gumball." she looked around and saw that Gumball wasn't in the crowd of people there to see her. "Where's Gumball?" "You don't have to worry about him anymore. You see honey; he was the cause of the explosion and was sent away for a long, long time."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being told that everything she went through was just a dream. The fighting. The people. The death. It was all a dream. Just an image in her head that she made up. "So, it was all just a dream." ,Rachel said realizing the true situation. "Yes. It was. Now, I only woke you so you wouldn't fall too deep in your thought. I don't want my daughter going to far in her dreams that she looses the grip on reality" ,her mother said with a smile. "We're going to leave you alone for a while. Just so that you can situate yourself. Okay?" "Okay." ,Rachel said. Her mom gave her a small kiss before directing everyone out of the room. At the last moment Rachel calls to her mother. "Wait mom. Could you call Tobias and Penny In here for a moment please." ,she asked. Her mother did so and Penny and Tobias were sent back in. "Hey Rach. You wanted to see us?" ,Penny asked. "Yeah sis, what's up?" ,Tobias asked. "Oh don't act so innocent. You know exactly why I called you back here. You guys know just as well as I do that there was no explosion at the school." ,Rachel said assertively. "What are you talking about. There was an explosion at the school a few weeks ago ; and a big one at that." ,Penny said. "Yeah, we barely made it out there alive. Really makes me appreciate what I have in my life now." ,Tobias said. "You two stop acting dumb right now. You know exactly what really happened. We got sent to Dimension 52 and you two, along with Gumball, were some type of secret team that first attacked us, but then tried to help us." ,Rachel screamed at them trying to get a true answer. "Rachel. I'm sorry, but we really don't know what you're talking about. There really was an explosion at the school. We didn't go to Ryeov C9." ,Tobias said. "Yeah Rach. It was all in your head." ,Penny said.

Rachel just could believe the fact that all that happened was a dream. "I just can't believe that all those things; all those lands and creatures were nothing more than my imagination." ,Rachel said. "Well Rachel, it's true. None of those things happened. It was all you." ,Tobias said. Penny looks over to Rachel's night stand to see what time it was. "Tobias, we have to go. We're going to be late meeting the others at the park." ,Penny said heading for the door. "Okay Penny. Now Rachel, although I'm an annoying brother to you I'll always be around if you need someone to talk to." ,he said leaving for the door as well. "If you need anything I'll be around. I'll see you soon sis." ,he said before closing the door behind him leaving Rachel alone to think.

**Rachel's POV**

I'm alone in my room covered in bandages from surviving a supposed school explosion. I don't remember any explosion. All I remember is that horrible Dimension 52. It all felt so real. Everything about it just felt like it was actually happening. How could I have just dreamt something like that. Sure, I have an active imagination, but I've imagined something like that. It was dark and eerie and had barely any life to it. It was like a bad dream gone worse.

I guess, though, it had to be a dream. I'm back home in bed. Everyone's okay and no one knows what I'm talking about. I guess it really was in my head; just like Tobias said: "We didn't go Ryeov C9. It was all in my…..wait. Ryeov C9. That's the name of the world we were on. How could he have known the name of the world if we never went there. How could if there was just an explosion at school. It doesn't add up. In fact, Penny seemed a little uneasy when we were talking too. Could they have been lying to me?

That's when I hear voices at my door. I get up from my bed and go over to the door to listen in. It sounded like Penny and Tobias arguing about something. It was very muffled , but I was able to make it out.

**Penny: **I thought you wiped everyone's mind clean!

**Tobias: **Hey. You try sneaking into people's rooms at night; being careful that no one notices you so you can get rid of their memory. It's hard, especially with no powers to help me out!

**Penny: **But out of anyone to miss you forget your own sister. Are you really that retarded.

**Tobias:** Shut the hell up Penny. I didn't see you helping in my efforts to convince people that what they saw was fake.

**Penny:** Well, I didn't see you helping me explode the school to explain your story. In fact, I wouldn't even have had to blow up the school if you just came up with a better excuse.

**Tobias:** How else was I supposed to explain the massive injuries on everyone? The only logical thing I could say was either a building collapsing or burning down. Plus, I was able to fit in an explanation of Gumballs disappearance.

**Penny: ** Yeah. Gumball's disappearance.

**Tobias: **He will be missed dearly, but we have to continue on in life and never speak of what happed. Not now, not tomorrow, not in a year, not ever. It's our little secret. Okay Penny.

**Penny: ** Okay. We should get going. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us to arrive.

They left the area after finishing their conversation to go to their friends. I sat there with my back against the wall processing what I just heard. I knew they dreams. They were true. They did actually happen, but no one knows but me, Penny, and Tobias. No one remembers the hell they went through and the life threatening thing that almost killed them. There was no one to talk to about it. Everyone lost their memory, and if I go to Penny and Tobias they'll most likely wipe mine too. So I sit and stay in my room looking around and thinking to myself that I'm all alone in this with nowhere to turn. Just me and the memory that was Dimension 52.

**That's the alternate ending and the end to Antr Tri-week. Thank you all in taking part in this and I hope that you do again next year. Until then bye. (0_0)**


End file.
